Winter's Cold Bliss
by Doomstar87
Summary: Junko Enoshima has never had any issues with getting a good night's sleep, although she has a serious issue with walking and talking in her sleep. In simple terms enjoy as many individual, stories about the late night chaos of a sleepwalking Junko! No Despair AU
1. Wolf Appreciation Night

Notes:

** Forgive me for any grammar mistakes as I was lazy in writing this at the time, Thank you. **

**Danganronpa and it's characters are all owned by Masafumi Kodaka,Spike Chunisoft, and Abstraction Games. **

* * *

Nights like these weren't anything new to the sisters. Ikusaba has known since childhood that Junko was often a severe sleepwalker from time to time, performing whatever actions she's dreaming about, wandering about in their apartment or worse outside the city, causing a colossal load of trouble, all for poor Mukuro to clean up soon before their neighbors would ever find out about the nighttime havoc.

They usually end the same with Mukuro escorting her sleeping sister back to their bedroom then tucking her back in shortly before joining her. Eventually Junko would wake up next morning by around 10am at least, tired yet completely oblivious to all the havoc she'd done during the night before.

She doesn't give her sister any details of last night, or even make mentions of it unless she was close to genuine danger during her 'night out'. Fortunately for the soldier, Junko has not been injured even once during her sleepwalks, making her believe it's not worth the trouble to tell Junko about. If anything she'd be ecstatic if she became aware of her sleepwalking coming back again, Junko herself not knowing what her dreams will unconsciously make her do in reality, leaving the bedroom and perform whatever she's dreaming about, but these nights always end the same, with Junko sauntering her way back to their apartment home, then the bedroom where Mukuro shortly joins her in bed again as she checks to make sure the girl was both uninjured and still blissfully asleep through it all.

Mukuro didn't want to add more stress to her plate if Junko became aware of her night problem came back again, so until serious risks of injury or getting caught was involved, she kept this situation to herself and she has her ways of silencing those who discovers Junko's secret. Though she lets a small giggle loose whenever she would listens to her sister's sleep dialogue, a small benefit really.

* * *

January 20, 20XX

The time was currently 12:38 am and our killer queens were sleeping all safe and warm in their shared Queen sized bed, Junko has decided to let her blonde strawberry hair loose from her usual pigtails for a comfortable night's sleep by removing her bow and bunny hair-clips, covering up to her lower back. Along that she even washed off all her makeup for the night, which is rather since most of the time she'd keep it on, even in bed, same with the pigtails but tonight she actually took the time to wash it all off, even removing her fake nails. Tonight she must've felt very tired even for someone like her, soon after she went into the bathroom and stripped down to her black underwear, tossing her custom designed uniform in the hamper. later coming out yawning, and getting under the sheets with Mukuro, already in bed under the sheets, just waiting for her sister to join her.

"Well, sweet despair Muku-nee-chan" she says before closing her eyes. Mukuro was about to reply the same but she could already hear her soft breathing, Junko was already out like a light. So she merely whispered "sleep well, dear sister" before turning around to lay her head on the pillow, falling asleep in cool comfort

Well at least one of them anyway.

**2:29 AM**

Mukuro Ikusaba always was the light sleeper, only four hours of sleep was all she needed to feel well rested enough. She has her natural instincts and the years at Fenrir to blame, getting a full nights sleep of eight hours wasn't a luxury she could afford when one lived on the battlefield, where life and death situations were as crucial as breathing air. Though returning to the civilized world over half the year so far has slowly allowed to indulge in sleep in more at least another two hours into the night or so.

Junko on the other hand was the complete opposite. The despair queen herself would sleep for days on end, undisturbed by any loud noises around her, not even an earthquake could wake her, despite the house shaking. Hell, even if the apartment was on fire, she'd still be asleep like a little lamb. The worst part would be having to forcibly wake her. She'd act like she only slept for 3 hours cranky and frustrated taking her morning rage at the first thing she sees which would usually be her, though many alarm clocks have met a cruel end as well.

Even so, if anyone else could see Junko like this right now, they would think twice about daring to wake her, maybe not even Yasuke or Izuru would wake her sister if they saw her like this. Under the deepest sleep, this was probably Junko in her most peaceful, vulnerable even. No despair, no plotting anyone's death or powerful carnivorous aura, she was just Junko, pure and truthful. The soldier fell to temptation when she brushed off some of Junko's hair to reveal a happy expression all over her face, mouth in an open smile with drool escaping down her cheek. Mukuro smiled about the way she looked now, for a few seconds, she was almost tempted to grab her phone and start recording but quickly reconsidered that idea, knowing that the consequences of Junko finding unauthorized videos without her approval would be met with having her butt smacked into oblivion so she simply decides to observe and memorize the moment instead.

" Zzz~...Big sis...you're just...such a... disappointment...very boring... such a smelly... big sister ..you are..." Junko mumbles out in a gravelly voice. Mukuro sighed after listening, nothing but the usual comments she would hear from Junko, now she even says it her sleep it seems. "Well doesn't seem like she's doing anything different, she's still in bed, for now anyway." Mukuro thought.

As she turned around on her back and lay her head on the pillow, letting sleep overcome her she faintly hears a whisper of words she couldn't tell was real, because they didn't sound like more insults. Not leaving this to chance, she quickly turns back around to delicately turn Junko's head towards her own with her right hand, not disrupting her sleep, she repeats what she just said clear enough for Mukuro to understand.

"~Zzz~... I love you though... I love you...so much...can't stand it...you're just...the best" Junko slurs out. Mukuro was shocked at what she just heard, Junko, her sister was praising her? and without any back-hand comments or even that carnivore girl aura she flaunts around when she's awake. It's been so long since she heard those words from her in such a genuine though drowsy tone, but she does sound like she sincerly means them, and the surprises were only beginning.

Junko suddenly sat up, nodding her head blue eyes barely open before climbing over Mukuro messily, strands of blonde hair tickling her face, then rolling out of the bed before stumbling across the room, her toned body tilting back & forth when she opens the door and leaves after barely closing it.

"Crap, there she goes again" she inwardly thought with a sigh before springing out of bed to find the nearest clothing around her. pulling on a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a red tank top that was discarded on the floor but would make due. She still felt partly dazed herself, but she'll put up with the feeling if it means she can prevent her sister from harming herself. "Okay, just repeat what happened last time, keeping dangerous objects out of Junko's hands and luring her back to bed".

As she ran out the door and down the hallway, she heard rummaging from downstairs, most likely towards the kitchen " Perhaps she's hungry or getting a glass of water even?" murmured Mukuro, but when she hurriedly flew down the stairs and turned towards the right corner to enter through the entryway she failed in her mission when saw Junko, holding up a large sharp kitchen knife, she paled when she saw this. it wouldn't be the first time Junko tried to kill someone in her sleep, including her, all ending in failure since fighting while asleep makes one slower though they could also be very unpredictable. Mukuro easily wins by either throwing a soft cool pillow to Junko's face till she collapses and slept soundly again on the floor before being carried back to bed, having her drink warm milk so she'll stay down. She got into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself and restrain her sister, only for Junko to walk completely past her, towards the gray iron bin where she grabs a loaf of bread, she carefully cuts out two bread slices and took them into her hands with a smile, discarding the knife into the drawer like it was garbage shortly after.

She took careful and slow steps, taking care that the bread doesn't get damaged as she made her way towards the entryway where Mukuro stood, confused by by her sister's antics. Things only got more bizarre when the 2 slices of bread were being perched onto her head, with a small "humph' coming from Junko. She took a step back and proudly stood with her arms crossed and legs apart, her usual dominance stance as she admires the girl in front of her, like she was some great artwork.

Well, as best she could in her bleary eyed,dream like state.

"..So...Beautiful..." Junko slurs out and for Mukuro, her confusion only grew threefold upon hearing the compliment leave her lips, the last thing she'd ever expect her sister to say, even under her hazy dream-like state would be to use that word to describe her of all people. Especially around this late hour, where she feels anything but that word right now, and that was only the least of her concerns during this night which was far from over.

She suddenly felt Junko took her hand and mildly tugged on it towards her, the teenage soldier girl while still greatly confused by what's happening allows her still slumbering sister to pull her along, fearing that Junko will become impatient otherwise and would rather not deal with that situation, certainly not at this hour. Mukuro learned that her sister has taken her to the living room where she pushed her onto the couch, then adjusted the sliced bread still perched on her head to center head gently, feeling satisfied with her work when she stands back up dazed, half shut eyes.

Uh, Junko-chan? what is this?" Mukuro tried asking, not expecting a sensible answer from a sleepwalker, but wouldn't hurt to try.

"...Zzz...wait... here... be ..right...back..." Junko mutters as she picks up the remote control and turns on the TV, which showed some random infomercial before placing it onto Mukuro's lap and saunters her way back into the kitchen in a zombie like fashion, searching for something. Mukuro hid behind the entryway and peeked inside to see what was going on in there, thinking on whatever her sister has in store for her.

She listens in on Junko as she ravages the kitchen pantries, tossing out kitchen utensils on the floor, until she seems to find what she's looking for. She pulls out a large mixing bowl and holding it in the air victoriously for a minute as if she wrestled someone for it.

"Now that..I have...a bowl..." looking at the bowl in her hands now, the asleep girl dregs back to the table to set it down. Now...to gather...some...food...for Muku" she grumbles turns around and makes her way towards the cabinet again. Mukuro looked with curiosity at Junko's actions but felt relieved that she's not getting any dangerous problems or risk of injury right now, so she decides to stealth back to the couch and wait for her sister to finish, remembering to clean up the kitchen the next morning after.

Few minutes later, Junko walks back with the mixing bowl and a large spoon to Mukuro sitting on the couch with the bread she crowned on her head she leans towards her with the bowl,

"This is...for you" she said drowsily, even shaking it a bit waiting for her older sis to take it from her hands, she willingly does, though it felt slightly heavier than she expected it to be. "Junko, well...thank you? this is very considerate of you?" she questionably said, still questioning her sleepwalking twin's actions.

"...You're welcome..." she slurred, then took a few steps to her right and plops right next to Mukuro on the couch with a happy smile on her face as if she's accomplished something great . She then took the remote control back and changed the channel to some drama movie. The soldier looked inside the mixing bowl to see it filled with Fruit Loops and Cheerios both mixed in, filled with over half a carton's worth of Vanilla soy milk. It's rather funny how Junko made a giant bowl of cereal for her, feels tame compared to the other nights but at least it means less work for her clean up after, and none of their neighbors or friends were involved so she'll gladly take it. Regardless of all this strange turn of events, Mukuro started eating away anyway at the giant cereal bowl, Junko did make it for her afterwards, regardless of her hazy dream like state.

So this has been an unusual night for Mukuro, eating an abnormal amount of cereal no average human can finish on the couch with bread on her head next to her sleeping sister, all in all, a rather unorthodox yet interesting way to spend one night.

By the time her giant cereal was even halfway done, Junko once again got up from the couch and saunters back upstairs and into their bedroom again tucking herself in, patting the empty left side gesturing her twin to join her. Fearing that she would lose her patience otherwise, she placed the huge cereal bowl on the floor along with the perched bread before quickly removing her baggy sweatpants and tank top before getting back in and wrapping herself under the sheets, Mukuro allows the feeling of cold yet smooth hands to wrap themselves around her lithe torso as they succumb to true slumber. Well, Junko succumbs to it anyway, Ikusaba was hoping that she could hear those three words from her again in that loving tone again, but she only heard light snoring. So she soothingly strokes her hair, letting true slumber overcome her as well until the morning.

* * *

**Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Junko really did have a habit of sleepwalking in canon, she seems like someone who would have it with her twisted mind. lol**

**Thanks for reading! Though I will decide to continue this fun story in the future hopefully when I can come up with any new ideas, so await more Sleepy hi-jinks. **

.


	2. Part 1: Break -In

.

2nd Night – December 22nd, 20XX

Time: 1:51 am

**Notes: well here's another idea to keep this story going. And yes, first chapter Junko was basically sleep-walking around her apartment in her black underwear since I thought that's naturally how she goes to bed. **

**Prepare for more Sleepwalking Junko hi-jinks**

Without further delay, Enjoy!

It appears as though the twins were getting ready for another cold winter night, but that wasn't any problem to them, they were used to feeling the cold, though it doesn't hurt to have good heating around the house as well. Mukuro mentally prepares herself for her own private mission another night watch on her sister. Yesterday when she asked Junko during the daytime about how she slept last night, she only said that she wished for another ten minutes but otherwise she felt well rested, once again confirming she doesn't remembering a lick of what she's done last night, even for a genius like her, not even she can recall memories of her sleepwalking, although she does mention having some 'weird dreams' about making huge pots of cereal for some high-class person, while she was dressed like a servant to them, even acting as one. That's just fucking ridiculous Her? A servant to someone else? Few humans on this have the gall to make her, Junko Enoshima submit to them, then again not that she minds that. even though it was all just a dream, if she was being submissive to someone, they must've been someone either immensely powerful in her POV, or a being who's actually gotten her interest, like Kamukura, Nanami, and even (but humans like that are extremely rare in Enoshima's eyes).

* * *

2:25 Am

The night was cold and silent, barely a noise could be heard, the air outside was humid, but some lite winter gear could prep you for it. Usually people would be fine asleep in their warm, although the same isn't easily said for the Despair twins, with Mukuro keeping one eye open in watch for when her sister starts walking in her sleep again. Frankly it's quite a pain, not knowing what one will do when they're dead asleep, normal people would simply lay still in their beds, the usual for regular people, but never for Mukuro, and the same can certainly be said for her twin.

She was proven right only moments later when she peaks with one eye open, her sister trying to reach for something across the bed, whatever dream she's having this time involves something. Junko starts moaning dream dialogue that only she could comprehend.

"Zzz~.. must have... I...must have...him. Mine, he belongs to me..and Muku..." he sister sleepily responds.

Looks like it's starting again" thought Mukuro and she's right to think that at that moment, when Junko abruptly sat up, again climbing over Ikusaba and rolling out of bed, hitting the floor but does nothing to wake her, she's still asleep as usual.

Junko slowly gets up and started sleep-walking again, as she stumbles her way around the room, putting on a Crimson red Tank top w/ monochrome pajama shorts, Monkuma's red eye depicted on the black side, and button eye on the left.

Then goes out the bedroom door and down the stairs where she leaves the house through the front door. walking down the streets, attempting to pull her hair into a pair of messy pigtails. There were few people out since it was still the middle of the night, meaning most people would usually be asleep in their homes or working overnight shifts, being too tired to care, so nobody questioned the blonde woman walking down the sidewalk barefoot, messy hair and wearing obvious pajamas outside.

The fashionista heads over to the convenience store and buys herself a plate of chicken wings she takes on the go, eating them one at a time. By the time she gets to her destination her hands were somewhat greasy, but she couldn't care less. somehow she broke into Chihiro's house, goes into his kitchen in order to get herself a glass of water. then refills it and took it upstairs, Junko moved from one room to another, looking around and gathering several items such as a lamp, spoons, a TV remote, and a bottle of shampoo before she stopped at one door in particular, it seems to find the one she's searching for as she walks right in.

Mukuro could only sigh in exasperation as she walks in behind her sister, worried that now someone else is now involved in her sister's sleepy antics, which only means more evidence to "clean up". But what she saw confused her for the second time

"... Chihiro, you're so soft" Junko slurs out slowly.

Her sister was actually in another person's bed, and snuggling up tightly to Chihiro Fujisaki like he was a human teddy bear, the glass of water was left on a tabletop near his labtop, right now poor little Chihiro had no idea of the huge surprise waiting for him.

**To be Continued... 2nd part coming soon. **


	3. Part 2: Home invasion

**Here you have it, Part 2, to our little story here, involving poor sweet Chihiro, an innocent victim caught up in the twin's late-night madness, Enjoy! **

Fujisaki, unaware of what was happening until a minute later, he starts to notice a tight hold on his tiny body as silky-smooth skinned hands with red nails were wrapped around him and the feeling of breasts behind his head, wakes up only to discover a shocking surprise.

His very eccentric (and sometimes terrifying) yet purely beautiful classmate, the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima was right in his bed, sleeping peacefully right next to him like it was no big deal at all, even though it was clearly obvious that he never invited her into his abode at all. In this moment of mass confusion and surprising amount of embarrassment, he wanted to shout out what on earth was going on, was he dreaming this? While it was obvious that he found Enoshima to be very beautiful since they she wasn't the SHSL Fashionista/ Gyaru, along with her older sister, the thought never once occurred to him he'd imagine a situation like this.

He was momentarily conflicted, he was blushing profusely of embarrassment right now considering the situation at hand but all in all this was all very baffling now, he was about to scream out to the sleeping blonde hugging him, but a pale yet firm hand was quickly put over his mouth preventing him from doing so, he quickly looks up to see that it belong to Junko's sister.

.

"MUKURO!?" surprised Chihiro, his muffled voice not affecting Junko's sleep nor making her grip any less tight around his waist.

Um, good morning Fujisaki, it's clear you're very confused right now and now you're in need of questions, but please just try and keep quiet for my sister's sake" Mukuro tried reasoning with the petite programming, hoping to get him to comprehend the situation.

(A lie, his loud voice wouldn't do much to disrupt her sleeping twin, it would take a lot more after all but still just to be considerate.)

In that instant sweet little Fujisaki had over a dozen questions at that moment all of them involving this moment, but Ikusaba answered most of them with a sincere apology and admit to her sister's disorder"

"Sleepwalking"? Chihiro asked, rather shocked by this revelation, he never expected that from Enoshima. She was known for her flamboyance, and hyperactive energy, but he never knew her enough to know she's a somnambulist, and quite serious as well.

"…all mine…so soft.. Junko sleeps away, not catching a word of their conversation, as she babbles for a few seconds.

"It's a condition she's had since we were kids, she's usually harmless (for the most part) but it was quite troublesome to others and myself, I thought she'd finally grew away from it as she got older by near end of Middle school but apparently she's gotten it back, and stronger than ever by the looks of things" Ikusaba says as she analyzes that her sleeping has the petite programmer in a firm grip, but the smile on her face least says she's more than comfy, considering she broke into someone's home to feel so pleased.

Well this made Chihiro understand somewhat, even though confusion still wringed his brain on how they both broken in his home, he tried pulling himself out of Junko's embrace, but it was futile, her sister's hold was as strong as steel to him.

"...no... you can't escape" slurred Enoshima

So, just curious does her agency knows that Junko sleepwalks, I don't really understand the media world too well, but clearly people must know that your sister's a sleepwalker, especially if it's this serious" questioned Fujisaki

Mukuro thought about this shortly.

"I personally don't know myself If her agents or people know then they must keep it heavily secret, you wouldn't want civilians to know that their beloved Fashion 'Gal' that she walks around in her sleep, doing god knows what, breaking into people's houses like tonight now would you?" Mukuro reasoned

Chihiro tried to understand this, but still, it would be quite a scandal for the entertainment industry and still sounds like a hassle to keep Junko's sleepwalking secret from prying ears of others, Mukuro simply repeats her past explanation about the fashion media having their ways of keeping the worse habits of their best models a fimly kept secret, least as far as she could tell. Chihiro still looks unconvinced but he keeps it to himself anyways.

So in conclusion, Ikusaba pleadingly asks to not tell any of their friends about her sister's 'problem' especially to his best friends Mondo and Ishimaru, and to try hard to completely forget about this embarrassing night.

"So, do you agree with my terms?" Mukuro said in confirmation. Fujisaki reluctantly agrees, but surprisingly asks the young soldier for something in return, turns out it seems quite simple.

"Please promise me that you'll consider taking great measures to help stop your sister from walking around in her sleep like this, perhaps talk to Tsumiki about this she's is the SHSL Nurse after all, she could advise. it'll get rather chaotic if she actually gets into another person's house like this, especially since I still don't have a clue how the pair of you gotten in here in the first place" he shuddered to think if there were any broken windows or even any unlocked doors.

For a moment, Mukuro almost smiled at the pleading young programmer, only wanting the best solution for everyone. Though her sister still has a hold on him.

One last bit of physical resistance from Chihiro's strength but once more it proved pointless against Junko's embrace on him, give the boy an A for effort though, he managed an inch free from her grip, a meaningless yet valiant effort on his part she has to admit that.

You make a fair point Fujisaki-san, you win this little verbal round of ours, I swear that won't happen again and I'll…considering getting help with dealing with my sister, though there is a small price you need to pay" Mukuro declared in her usual stoic manner.

That had Fujisaki worried, even shaking a bit.

"A p-pr-price, for what"? Fujisaki shutters bit out of fear, but before he could inquire on what, Mukuro quickly took out a small injection syringe, and immediately shot the drug into Chihiro's arm before he even realized what just happened to him, no surprise considering Ikusaba is known as SHSL soldier after all.

"I said that I'd appreciate it very much to forget about tonight's incident and I meant that, don't worry this stuff just makes it easier for you" said Mukuro as she injected it into his bloodstream, before Chihiro could shout out what he was drugged with, he suddenly felt very woozy and loses consciousness.

"Sleep well Fujisaki-kun, when you wake up this will all be a dream you'll quickly forget about" Mukuro says as next she starts pulls the unconscious programmer out from the sleeping Junko's grip.

Junko let go of Fujisaki demanded Mukuro, but she just groans "..No….mine.." as she continues to hold on to Chihiro's unconscious body, still in her deep sleep.

Mukuro quickly thought over how to solve this dilemma, she could just pull harder and take Chihiro off Junko's hands, but that would culminate in her getting angry, high chance of waking her up and being pissed, demanding an explanation for all this, which would be the worst option. So, she'd formulate a Plan B, meaning she'd have to play crafty.

Mukuro quickly brings out Junko's large Monokuma plushie she inquired before she left the house to follow Junko, she knew it would come in handy somehow for these situations, Mukuro personally isn't a huge fan of Monokuma, she's always found it a bit creepy looking and never understood her sister's fascination with the design of it, that she even designed into her sleepwear like now. But she doesn't complain about as long as Junko loves it,and she herself has accumulated an indifference for the stuffed dual-sided razor fanged bear over the years.

So she held the stuffed bear to Junko's sleeping form and bopped her head softly with Monokuma's paws a few times, stirring Junko to gain her attention. A small "…hmmp?" coming from the sleeping girl.

Mukuro was terrible at doing voice impressions (in her head, anyway) and proceeds to impersonate Monokuma's voice "Oh Junko, it's me just what are you doing rubbing shoulders with that weakling?"

Junko stirred enough to realize that someone was talking to her. She listened to what appears to be…a bear? No, a Dual sided creature she should know well.

"Mono...kuma? what are you doing? Junko sleepily replies, Mukuro is grateful that Junko was still under a heavy dream-like mental haze, least her analysis skills aren't at full level, making her much more susceptible to her bad impressions, "It's okay Mukuro, you just have to keep this up a bit longer before this end" she thought to herself.

Oh, oh yes I'm Monokuma, your perfect Monokuma! You know like the one you're holding only I'm much softer and plushier than that boy you're snuggling onto, so what do you say?" said "Monokuma"

"…Don't know, *yawns* this one is…pretty comfy…no…. I'm good…. thanks anyways…" Junko sleepily retorted, her words slurring somewhat

You, you can't be serious, now can you? Monokuma responds

"Zzz~…," Junko didn't respond her soft breathing was already an answer

Crap, she's not responding to Monokuma, need to think of someway to have 'Monokuma' persuade her sleepy sister into holding him instead. She kept at it, impersonating the cartoony bear's voice into coaxing her still sleepy sister into taking Monokuma instead.

Oh Junko san~, if you don't come back to me, then you'll miss out on feeling my exquisite softness and furry features.

She wasn't even responding to the impersonating voice anymore, just snoozing away

Did I mention that uh, uh? (Mukuro was starting to run of ploys, until she finally realizes if she wants to lure Junko back home, then she'll just have to try 'dream logic' in this case, so she says)

Did I mention that I can take on people's forms, especially that little brat that you're holding onto? So, what's it going to be?

Junko narrowed her glazed eyes at the large stuffed figure, studying it as best as her sleep dazed mind could, surprisingly she smiled (goofily with drool coming down her right cheek) and says

Hmmm...…okay, that sounds nice" she slurred out. Just like that she lets go of the unconscious programmer, then sat up to hug the monokuma that Mukuro lets go of, and brings it close to her chest, feeling the large plushie all for herself. She's obviously enjoying it when junko lulls her head and rested on Monokuma's own head.

"Can't believe this worked, but who cares, I'm just grateful it did" thought Mukuro who breathed out a small sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in, her crap Monokuma impression would've never fooled Junko fully awake, at least while's she in this sleepwalking state of hers, she's more susceptible, even before to her impressions.

There now, doesn't this feel so much nicer than the lame old Chihiro 1.0? entitled 'Monokuma'

Yeah…. this feels…. so very soft, and even fluffier than regular Chihiro,

"Hey sis, I think Monokuma or Mono Chihiro wants to come back home with us, doesn't that sound nice?" Mukuro" enticed her sleepy sister once again.

Junko took a moment to respond back. "Home…yeah, that sounds nice…. *yawns* mmm…I wanted…to take the original Chihiro with me…. unyu…this one…however, just feels… so much softer….…let's go…" she rises from the bed and began moving her feet across the room

before she stubs her foot on the door "…ow…." She scrunches her face in irritation for a bit but luckily it didn't wake her as she continues her departure

And so Enoshima, still fast asleep, walks out the door with Monokuma held tightly in her arms as seems to be heading back downstairs, Mukuro quickly cleans up Fujisaki's room of any evidence and tucks him neatly back in blanketed and all, (the memory drug will do it's work erasing his memory of the last few hours harmlessly, waking up fresh and bright without remembering the…incident.

Then she soon dashes off to catch up to her sister moving surprisingly quick out of Fujisaki's house through the back door.

Junko didn't seem to take any detours as she saunters her way around the streets back to their apartment, a happy expression on her face, with drool slightly escaping down her right cheek while she still holds the Black and white bear firmly in her embrace. Mukuro being their silent guide in case Junko sleepily wanders around to somewhere else, good news for her she didn't need to do much guiding since her sister avoided most obstacles on the way and seemed to be going the right way back home. Eventually they made it back , Junko enters the elevator with her sister where it stops at the sixth floor (their room location) the soldier used her card to open the door for Junko where she heads off to the bedroom and collapsed on it, where she gestured her sister to join her after. Two sisters and a stuffed animal all resting in bed after an unintended home invasion, what an awkward yet unorthodox way to end a night for the Sisters of Despair and their little mascot.

Well, this turns out to be a longer chapter than I thought, honestly though didn't expect to write this much for part 2 but ideas just kept flowing and well this is the result hope it's worth reading,

Well what do you know, a Home Invasion and near kidnapping just another night of after dark shenanigans from our SHSL Despair twins, like and Enjoy!

"


	4. Ready for School? (First Half)

Chapter 4: Ready for School?

7:30 Am

Mukuro headed to the kitchen area to start preparing breakfast for herself and Junko, someone has to be the early bird in this household so no surprise it falls to the elite soldier to take one for the team (or duo in this case.) Though she woke up this morning to discover that her sister wasn't in bed with her last night, she knew that this time she couldn't have sleep walked outside again because she was watching her like a hawk since 9pm from supper to bedtime.

Once she gets downstairs to the kitchen, she discovered an alien creature sitting in the chair… on the dinner table, an almost empty bowl of yakisoba next to it, it's head laid flat on the table, long strawberry blonde hair loose in all directions. To anyone else it would almost appear as if there really was an alien creature sitting right near their table but for Mukuro she knew the sight could be none other than her little sister. Honestly if she wasn't so used to Junko's sleeping habits at this point this would be quite shocking, now it's become the norm in Mukuro's life, an annoyance but it wouldn't be Junko if she didn't find a way to bring annoyance to everyone around her.

"…hmmm?" Junko murmurs, as if she could sense someone else was in the room groans as it pulls itself off the table to look. "Guha morning…, Sis" the tired creature greeted her before yawning and planted its head back on the table.

"Zzz…" the alien creature is…. asleep? is that Junko?

Ah, Junko, you fell asleep after the noodles, didn't you? said Mukuro as she smiled and eyed her sleeping twin, still sitting on the chair despite her face laying on the table

**Flashback **

9:39pm – Kitchen/Living Room

Mukuro had decided to prepare a large panful of yakisoba noodles for her and Junko as there was nothing else to eat for tonight, not for a full meal anyways and ordering takeout was both expensive and unhealthy in her opinion, so she decides to cook supper for tonight. Besides due to Junko's modeling carrer, her food recommends would prefer home-cooked meals at least once in a while. After a few minutes of stirring the noodles with the soy sauce, oyster sauce, chicken slices with green pepper pieces, oyster sauce and sesame oil all together, then using a wooden spoon to taste test the sauce and she declares it delicious, she was about to call Junko down but she already heard footsteps from upstairs meaning she's already knew dinner was almost done. She popped her head out in the entryway, the scent of delectable food utilizing her sense of smell.

So, its Yakisoba for tonight Onee-chan? The fashionista asked in delight.

Yes, with a few custom additions out of from Hanamura's cookbook you don't mind, do you?

Junko took a seat in the dinner table, with a plate of yakisoba placed near her

Junko snorted. "You kidding? I give the pervy little bastard credit, he truly knows to put his hard into that chef talent of his, even a loser like you could turn into a decent level chef if you actually managed to cook up Yakisoba this good." she retorts as she helped herself to her plate while Mukuro took an equal amount for herself as well, it really was delicious, while not on Hanamura's level she was able to cook something that her sister would call good.

When Junko decided to help herself to a second helping, albeit a smaller helping of yakisoba she couldn't help but feel proud of herself that she and Makoto both like her cooking. After the twins were both finished with supper, they were planning on heading to bed, but Junko would rather read some of her magazines after she was done changing into comfortable loungewear, which mostly insisted of a plain white T-shirt with black pajama short-shorts. Ikusaba asked her sister if she's going to stay up too long reading, but Junko insists that she'll come to bed when she feels that it's time. So Mukuro cautiously goes back upstairs to sleep, though she was thinking on how her "private night watch" was going to happen this time, so she made sure to remind herself to check on Junko in stealth mode.

A few hours later. She opens her eyes to see if Junko kept her word on coming to bed when she felt like it. To her disappointment Mukuro found her side of the bed empty, either she's still reading downstairs or she sleepwalked outside again (she really must put a tracker on her when she goes out at night), with a sigh the veteran soldier leaped out of bed and silently head downstairs to confirm that yes her sister was still downstairs, but from her laying position on the couch and magazine dropped on the floor, she's sound asleep, small trails of drool leaving a small stain on the couch but that's a minor concern. She walks over to Junko's sleeping form and tries talking with her.

"Junko!- wake up! You promised you'd come back to bed before remember?" Mukuro tries telling her, but as she's learned by now it's useless trying to wake her with force (mostly), she doesn't respond with anything except incoherent mumbling and shifting before resuming sleep.

So, she simply carries the sleeping sister gently back upstairs in a princess-like carry tucking her in bed again somewhat tighter to know if she'll escape. Junko doesn't react except burying her head into her pillows for comfort. Now with that problem seemingly taken care of, Mukuro returned to her side of the bed on the right side, said her goodnights to Junko and continued sleeping.

That was her mistake cause at around 2:52am IT started again

_***Thump**_ * "…ow."

This obviously meant one thing: Junko had escaped from bed yet again, with Ikusaba's extra blanket tugging meaning it wasn't enough to prevent her sleep-walking, she didn't take Mukuro's daily exercises for nothing, she's stronger than she perceives and so she stumbles out of the room, to venture out doing whatever she's dreaming about as she opens and leaves through the door (again) and descends downstairs.

"... yakisoba..." she murmurs as she heads to her subconscious desires.

**Flashback End **

7:39Am Dining Table

Junko: ..zzz…"

In retrospect this was kind of her own fault for not knowing this would happen again, and the one time she actually sleeps in for the night and not keep closer watch, oh well can't change the past now she has the challenge of waking up Junko by force for classes and she's determined to get both of them there on time whether Junko's awake for it or not.

Junko:" Zzz…."

Ikusaba starts with shaking her as much as possible to bring her up. In the end it had zero effect…well almost. Mmnn…. ohm~ the room's shaking… it's an earthquaky…" Junko replies sleepily.

"An earth quaky? What's that supposed to mean?" Mukuro asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Zzz…" Junko didn't reply just going straight back to sleep like nothing even happened. There's no doubt this was Junko at her worst in the morning. Honestly the best thing would be to just let her sleep the day away and will wake up on her own time if this was the weekend or day off, but she's only had one morning class to take and while it's somewhat important to attend, Junko will be getting there. On time so Mukuro just kept at it though it appears that she's becomes accumulated to shaking, doesn't even respond with any noteworthy attention only meaning she has to find new ways of waking her sister.

"Let's see now…" said Mukuro as she thought of options.

She'll simply enact plan A: The Pepper Shaker.

**End Part 1: Will bring the second half out very soon. Sorry for the little cliff hanger guys, I really should have finished this days ago but hey, at least one part is better than nothing right. Will continue at a later date. Pardon any ****grammar**** mistakes in this story.**


	5. Ready for School? (Part 2)

Chapter 4: Ready for School? Part 2

**Yeah, sorry that it's been a while since I posted anything new on this, and it's only the conclusion to this liitle one-shot here. Laziness and coming up with the dialogue for this is harder than it seems. **

**Now time to conclude part 1, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Let's see now…" said Mukuro as she thought of options.

Enact plan A, B, or C, she doesn't know if these three tactics could prove fully useful but for now, she'll enact Plan A.

Mukuro grabs the pepper shaker off the table, lifts Junko's head from the table and shakes a small amount into her nose. As expected, this triggers a response when she starts wrinkling her nose. She shakes out more pepper at her nose, now there was a faint groan and more nose wrinkling before she scratches at it lightly with her hand. Persistence will lead to the desired effect, so she opens the shaker and let loose a ton of pepper until…

"_Ah-ah-Achoo__**!" **_

Success.

"_Achoo! Ah-Achoo_!" Junko had kept sneezing for awhile longer than she thought it would be before rubbing over her glazed eyes.

Ah, what the. hell Mukuro? She responds angrily, though at least she seems to be awake

I'm sorry Junko, but it was the only plan that could provide the best results, and from the looks of things it seems to have worked Mukuro explained. So attacking me (*yawns*) with pepper was the best wake-up idea you could come up with, guess I can't count much on that brain of yours for any decent ideas?" Junko retorts before yawning again, possibly collapsing back into sleep.

_Oh crap she's starting to fall back, need to do something quick_" thought Mukuro. A-Anyway I think it's time we got dressed for classes now don't you think?

Yeah, yeah…. (yawns loudly).. well I guess you're spared from getting a lashing for now anyways." Said Junko tiredly while still sitting on the table

Junko, you're obviously still -

Zzz~… Before she even finished her sentence, the sound of Junko's snoring returned along with the sound of a faint 'thud' on the table.

"Sleepy, just great just what I needed for the morning" Mukuro grunted with annoyance but it's still a cute

Junko: Zzz…. delicious pancakes… keep them coming sis

Is she really dreaming about eating breakfast? Weirdly appropriate considering she's sitting near the kitchen

Zzz… I'm stuffed. Can't eat another bite

If you say so then let's get ready for school

Whatever…

And Junko, still asleep rises from her chair. In a way it's as if she's watching a robot moving on autopilot.

"Bye…" Waving farewell, Junko almost looked quite normal... for her and heads to the front door.

**Front door Entrance**

We seem to have plenty of time so there's no need to rush, which means good news for us.

Zzz… *snore* Junko was about to stumble her way out the front door but

W-wait, you can't go out looking like that.

Why?

You're still in your pajamas and wearing slippers

"…Yeah?

So, you need to shower and get dressed.

Okay…

And so Junko begins to unbutton her pajama shirt, though Mukuro was quick to stop her with a quick chop to the head

Ouch…

I mean go upstairs to your bedroom and get dressed Junko.

".my bedroom…"

She takes a few steps back before turning around and sauntering upstairs, pushing herself up the stairs. A few minutes later the woman comes back down, dressed up surprisingly well enough for someone still sleeping through it all.

". Ready…

Her younger sister was wearing her custom designed school uniform (yellow version) with the blue mini skirt. All in all, Junko looked ready to leave, except for one thing and she only needed to look at her feet to find it.

*sigh* well you're dressed so that's the good part, but you're only missing your boots"

"..Boots?" Junko looks at her feet to see she's still wearing her monochrome slippers

Yes, you know your favorites, your crimson laced, black heel boots? Mukuro described to her twin, who's still under a heavy sleep.

Surprisingly, Junko realizes what she's talking about and pushes herself back upstairs to get them, doesn't take too long before Junko comes back down again with her usual black boots on this time.

Junko: "Zzz…"

Mukuro inspected her twin and sees that now with her boots on, she's finally ready to leave for class. She nods in approval to Junko (still sleeping) and starts to leave through the door, holding the door for her. "Excellent, in the old saying that third time's the charm seems to ring true doesn't it?

Junko: "…zzz…"

Mukuro continued holding the door, guiding the fashionista outside and into their car where she sat (slept) in the back seat while Mukuro begins the vehicle and takes a 18 minute drive to school.

**Hope's Peak Parking Lot: 8:02 AM**

Junko Enoshima: hmm...? huh, What?

It looks like Junko was finally waking up, maybe the combination of inside cold of the vehicle, the eventual news radio and outside campus noise was able to accomplish what she couldn't do and awaken her.

Junko started to rub her eyes and blearily look at her surroundings. "The fuck?... "

"Good morning Junko, glad to see you're finally awake and just in time for the school day could begin" said Mukuro .

Woah there bitch, why and how the Fuck did I just wake up…outside? And I'm dressed already

I just said because we have morning classes today, and that explains why we're here in campus now.

"Junko groans and feels her stomach for a minute.

Man, I didn't even have anything for breakfast.

Of course, you had breakfast sis, don't you remember eating _chocolate chip pancakes_? I saw you ate quite a bunch if I recall.

Now that you mention it, I do remember something like that. Yeah definitely pancakes with syrup as well, still why don't I feel as full as I remember?

"It's a mystery but one that we can solve for later we're almost at homeroom now".

Junko raised an eyebrow and would've asked Mukuro more about why she doesn't remembering getting to school or tasting blueberry pancakes as she 'remembered' but she was getting bored thinking up all these conspicuous questions and decided to get ahead of her sister and get school out of the way so she can focus on other things. Although for the rest of the morning, her memory of what she done before Mukuro drove her to Hope's peak this morning could be described as a big "?" in her mind. A few minutes later though her sister cried out.

"Hey, my hair's all sticky"

Mukuro just ignore Junko's plaintive cries and continue into the school before they're late.

* * *

**Notes**:

**About time I get to work on this 2nd part, thanks to anyone who decided to read this and favor this, it keeps me going into writing more. Maybe there's a chance I'll think up an alt So while i'll work out the tiny details in this new chapter in the future. Be patient for upcoming chapters with more characters involve even, I have plenty of growing ideas for 'Sleepy Junko' so stay tuned! **


	6. Game Changer

Chapter 5: Game Changer

* * *

_**3:19 am**_

Looks like that it was going to be yet another sleepy night for the twins, Junko and Mukuro were already in bed. Warm, soft fur blankets were covering them nicely to protect from the cold. Mukuro made sure to sleep lightly, making sure to keep an eye on her little sister, sleeping peacefully though somewhat messily on her side of the bed, her breathing calm and rhythmic with her heartbeat. Though she was still unsure when Junko would sleepwalk again at any time which would usually be a disadvantage since it's usually random when it begins. That's been a rather big disadvantage to Mukuro, she genuinely doesn't have a clue when Junko would get up in the middle of the night moving around in her sleep, some nights its early morning. Other times she moves around midnight and sometimes on the rare night her sister doesn't move out of their bed at all and actually sleeps in bed all night like any other person but again it's exceedingly rare when it comes to Junko, who rejects and obliterates the very definition of 'normal'.

At least that's what it used to be until this night.

She knew that Junko would most likely hate it and while she's more than capable of keeping an eye on her sister with her soldier skills in top form but still it doesn't hurt to add a little insurance, a plan B you'd call it. If the _extra_ blanket tugging Mukuro deciding to put Junko under during her slumber doesn't work, it'll at least make her night watch a little easier.

"Mu-Muuuukuuuroo~" Junko sleepily whines out her name but also someone else's.

Oh boy, looks like she was about to test it sooner than she thought when she hears the dreamy murmurings of her twin as she shuffles around the bed like a cat getting comfortable, eyes still closed. 'This is only the halfway phase' Mukuro thought to herself, it's only a matter of time until Junko tries to get out of bed again, at the very least she's managed to make a routine out of this situation, It looks like Junko was still talking in her sleep, the soldier listens in carefully.

"Hmph" Muk- Mukuro nee Chan, Chi-Chihiro". Junko names out "I love you guys. you serve me well…I. must…bring gifts…to you.." she says in her dream before the familiar feeling of the bed shaking as Mukuro looks up to see her sister sitting up, light blue eyes to contrast her lavender ones, barely open as climbs over Mukuro (on the right side of the bed) messily, her long loose blonde hair brushing over Mukuro's face again, giving her a tickle before rolling over and hitting the floor. Or at least that's what you'd think would happen. As it turns out Mukuro had thought ahead and planted two futons stuffed with comfy pillows, one on either side, instead of a thud and a tired ow' there was only a cushioning sound to break Junko's fall so at least she could give her a soft landing before she started sleep-walking. It works perfectly as Junko fell right onto the futon, soft and comfortable enough to continue onwards a peaceful slumber although Junko still getting up slowly and goes towards the room exit, teetering herself back & forth as she reaches for the door. "Hmm" strangely instead of leaving of leaving the bedroom as usual Junko moves back towards Mukuro on the left side of the bed and soothingly pats her head, her short raven hair.

"…Don't fret sweet Muku, Chihiro…your rewards for… serving your …disappointing existence..*yawn*… to your Queen and baby sister will…be grand. I'll go… make it …for you…now, just stay here and…sleep you two." Junko mutters. Ironic since she's the one more than half asleep, then stumbles out the door and downstairs.

"Make… for me? Oh no that could only mean..." Mukuro jumps out of bed and scrounges on whatever clothes she could gather at the time, being only a Black T-shirt and shorts as she immediately leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs once again when she heard noises coming from the kitchen again, and not just the fridge this time. Junko is certainly on the move tonight, meaning this night could be more active and that means more maddening, now it's more important than ever to keep Junko in the house the whole night. On that thought Mukuro enters the kitchen to confirm her suspicions. On the stove, she sees a tall pot of water being put to boil (the fire wasn't on yet thankfully, a few frozen waffles being put into the toaster oven. And just now it looks like a couple of mini sausages were being made to cook on a medium size skillet on the stove, (the fire was turned on for this one), and the sausages had yet to fully thaw out.

Damn, it's just as I expected, but also feared" said Ikusaba when she sees her sister at the center of it all still in her underwear, barefoot but now wearing a type of apron like Yukizone-senpai's. that says_**: Kiss the Cook and You'll know Despair **_(Junko's slogan, she designed it after all) plus her hair is in a single ponytail now.

Speaking of her sister, Junko was currently raiding the pantry and pulled out a box of white rice that she puts on the table. "…Later... Mukuro -chan likes…my curry. Does Chihiro love…waffles. Yeah he loves waffles." Junko slurs as she stumbles to the, proving she's still under a sleepwalking state.

Even though she knows she's gotten used to these situations long ago and started planning for it, in a strange unorthodox way, it's still rather impressive to Ikusaba on just how much her sister can do while literally asleep though it all yet she acts like she's awake albeit acting 'nicer' (in her way) to the people she exclusively likes. Tonight, this only proves she clearly goes above the average sleepwalker, plus to tell the honest truth she'd rather watch and observe than try waking up Junko now since that tactic has proven less and less effective each time she tried. So, all she can do for Junko was keep a tight watch on her little sister under this dream-like ambulatory haze of hers during the late night.

In other words, she has no option but to help Junko with her "sleep-cooking" to keep her from destroying the kitchen (unintentionally). Daytime Junko was usually a great cook on her own, her analysis skills making it easy. While the "Sleepy Junko's" cooking skills on the other hand, has a rather "unique" way of cooking concoctions that while still edible ( good even) she still puts on her own special flare into it that proves no matter what she's still asleep at the end and genuinely unaware of what she's really doing in reality.

Mukuro puts on some kitchen gloves and moves to her sister's side. Don't worry dear sister, half asleep or not I won't let you do all this cooking alone, my instincts just won't allow it" the soldier thought as she starts to refill the pot with new water and put on the stove, turned on the fire and waited for the thing to start boiling.

**End Part 1**

* * *

**Notes: Hello everyone reading these thanks,for the views, I originally wanted to update on 4th of July but got distracted with BBQ plans. So a few days late wouldn't hurt, editing and all. As always look forward to more updates! Hope you enjoyed reading this. I won't be ****updating**** this for a while as I'd like to continue on other ideas/ my different stories, so be ****patient**** for now Thanks! :)**


	7. Gambling Jester

**Chapter 7: Gambling Jester**

**Notes: DAMMIT! It's been so long since I updated this. First I was on vacation to Florida with my family to visit my grandmother and now It's been about a month since I started and I'm only half finished with this so expect this chapter to be updated to it's full length in a couple days so please read and enjoy what I've created right now. Thanks! **

**Edit: Finally It's about time I fully finish this chapter thanks for enjoying this story and expect more updates.**

* * *

P.S For Sleepwear Junko is wearing a Blank tank top with iconic red eye plus black/red mini shorts and barefoot. While Mukuro was in her Fenrir vest worn out green camouflage shorts, also barefoot.

**Hope's Peak Academy - Girls dorm- 3:17 am: **

Uh-oh, looks like Junko is walking in her sleep again, Mukuro (who knew this would happen again, especially in this boarding school. It's only a miracle that most of their classmates were in their rooms tucked in and asleep for the night, not seeing Junko in this condition.) as usual is on her tail yet again, It's bad enough that there is no way of understanding what her younger twin got planned when she's wide awake. But while still asleep she's 60% worse since she's not even aware of everything she's done in the dead of night come late morning when finally awake.

Anyways, we follow the sleep-walking fashionista roaming the halls until she stops and turns towards the cafeteria doors. Upon pushing them open she makes her way around the other tables and enters into the back kitchen (weird that her sister seems to be having a pattern of going into the kitchen first during her dream-like hazy state, a consequence of midnight snacking perhaps long ago?).

Apparently the food has been freshly stocked since last week yet the question still remains for Mukuro: What does Junko plan to do with the school cafeteria food? Make another 'bread crown' for her like last time? Mukuro couldn't figure out but she would still like answers.

"_Junko, are you hungry again, or perhaps in need of water_?" She says casually since her sister is such a heavy sleeper, no need to worry about waking her so easily. A few moments of silence before she goes and opens the fridge.

"...Chocolate…I really...like chocolate..." Junko slurs out before pulling out what seems to be a fanciful looking chocolate cake. She places it on the table before pulling out the cake from it's box though it did take her a couple tries since she was still asleep. It didn't take the older sister long to look at the cursive writing on the cake box: _**this belongs sincerely to Celestia Ludenburg.**_

Now with the cake out in the open, it appears that Junko is searching about the kitchen till she finds two large forks and gives one to Mukuro like she still knew that she's in the kitchen with her and somewhat forcing her into eating food that's not really theirs, Celestia would probably throw a raging fit if she saw them starting to eat away at her imported dessert ( she probably won it from a high stakes card game), not that she cares on what kind of punishment Celes would have for those who messes with her stuff.

Then again it's not the worst mischief Junko's pulled on their classmates even if she wasn't fully awake about it. So deciding not stopping her Mukuro watches as her sister stabs her fork into Ludenburg's cake and pulling off a piece, but shows it to her instead.

" Mmm...Big sister likes chocolate...just like me…" Junko mumbles before putting it into her mouth upon she reacts with a pleasing "hmmm" from her. Mukuro was hoping that she could put Celes's cake and take her sister to bed again but Junko already stabs her fork into the cake again and taking a bigger cake piece. But instead of eating it she taps it on Mukuro's mouth wanting to feed her.

"M-Mukuro...chocolate ...favorite…" says Junko as she's still tapping the fork with the cake piece on Mukuro's lips, so deciding to just go along with it she opens her mouth and eats it. It really was pretty good, though she was a bit messy with getting chocolate frosting on her lips that she simply licked off. She looked to see Junko now eating away at the cake, one forked piece after another all the while enjoying the late dessert. And so Mukuro decides to dig in as well since there's no turning back, both of them fully enjoying Celestia's chocolate cake even though one of them's asleep while doing so.

"_Zzz...yummy chocolate...great work ...Witch_ " Junko mumbles out while sleep-eating. And Mukuro lets a giggle slip out, whatever her twin was still dreaming about involves her favorite stuffed bear.

"I'm only glad you're enjoying it sister even if you are still asleep" Mukuro thought

Five minutes later they stopped, mostly cause Junko puts her fork down first then stands still for a few moments, apparently deep in thought. It was easy to say Celes's cake wasn't the same, about a quarter of it was roughly eaten away by the twins, it's golden layers partly exposed and pastry artwork of thorn roses ruined. Mukuro watches her sister in curiosity, wondering what she's going to do next.

She didn't need to take long when Junko turns the opposite direction to the fridge and heads back to pull out a half gallon of orange juice she starts gulping down by the bottle, Mukuro watches with only a raised eyebrow and straight face when Junko stops after a few gulps, puts it back and closes the fridge. Before Ikusaba could get near her Junko starts heading towards the back door she entered, but not before taking a fresh tomato from the boxed pack displayed in the center of the kitchen and goes back to her sister crown it on top of Mukuro's head, nodding with approval and a smile in her sleepy trance before leaving the cafeteria-kitchen the same way she entered. The soldier rolled her eyes and sighed as she still remembered the sliced bread Junko crowned on her head back home, which greatly confused her then as it does now on why Junko (asleep) is always happy about crowning things on her head but decides to just throw away those thoughts for another time, starts her clean up by putting Celes's imported (partly eaten) chocolate cake back in the fridge at a different angle, wiped the milk spills on the floor, and cake crumbs before leaving to catch up with the sleepwalker tiptoeing from behind.

"_ Zzz...that was.. such…. delicious chocolate~… the witch deserves praise ...by the queen... herself_" says Junko as she saunters her way around the halls again with a real crown on her head she pulls out of nowhere (she can pull out the crown while asleep?) as she saunters back upstairs to the third floor.

Now as Enoshima had just made it to the 3rd floor she starts going down the halls until she stares at a door with a pix-elated image of Celes. Mukuro catches up with her sister in an instant next to her.

"_..…the demon witch...resides here.._." Junko mumbles, while she stares at the Ultimate Gamblers dorm room and went to knock on her door, with her forehead. No one answered from the few bangs,

"_Zzz… come out at...once witch..your queen demands... it._ So she kept on banging her head on her door(still asleep through it somehow) until footsteps were heard and the grumbling of death threats for waking her this early.

"Alright I hope whichever dumb monkey fucker wakes me up at this hour is ready to- wha?"

Surprise occurs when Celes ( wearing a black doily nightgown that goes to her knees) opens the door, ready with a verbal load of death threats at the ready when she witnesses something truly baffling. Junko was at her door in her pajamas or rather lack thereof if her black tank top and dark blue mini shorts count as pajamas.

"Uhh Junko-San? As predictable as this question is, why are you bothering me at this hour?" Celes asked but she received a rather strange response, quite in character for the eccentric strawberry blonde actually.

"Mp...ah, demon witch...you've arrived.." Junko mumbles, still asleep.

_What-Demon witch?! Why is she- well actually it's rather suites me quite well"_ thought Celes surprise at hearing the words from the fashion model.

Strangely enough the blonde fashion diva doesn't seem like herself, or at least the Junko she's familiar with. For starters, why does she have a royal crown on her head that she's never seen her wear before? She's also tilting back and forth like she's gonna fall over any second. Plus her blue eyes are barely open, like she's not even really looking at Celes normally. It didn't take long for the young gambler to realize that Junko was sleep-walking.

_"Oh my, this is just delicious, I've had no idea miss Junko was a sleepwalker!"_ This would be a perfect chance to get her phone and start recording for future blackmail" Celes deviously thought, giggling at the sight. Not too long Mukuro was next to Junko and apologized to Celesta for her sister disturbing her so late but Celestia decided after seeing this side of Junko it was certainly no worries.

Or so she thought until Junko barges through into her dorm room leaving Celes baffled at the sudden brute force.

" The hell? Ikusaba would you mind kindly getting your sister to wake up from her sleep state before she starts wrecking my room? Celes asked though it was more of a demand hidden in her voice.

Mukuro went inside but before she does, she glanced at the irritated gambler "I promise to get Junko out before she causes more trouble than she already has (even though she's unaware of it) although I'll admit my sister has been getting rather... challenging to wake with each night she does this. But I'll do my best that's all I can promise.

And so with Celes by her side, they went inside to find Junko (still under a sleepwalking state) pulling down Celes curtains to reach the black window rod on top that was keeping them up, both girls looked in confusion to this though for Celes it was more rising anger than confusion.

" _Oh, this is...brilliant. I've found (yawns).. a scepter, one worthy for...the Queen of Des~pair as myself"_ Junko says in her sleep as she continues her grip on pulling off Celes window rod above with her bare hands.

Celes raised an eyebrow and probably face-palmed at the sight. She's well aware that most sleepwalkers will say and do really bizarre or borderline dangerous things since while they're never fully aware of what their actions are in reality, but seeing it in person was pure lunacy right now, yet strangely hilarious on Mukuro's end. But for Celes all she could think about was how she wished she had her I-phone with her right now to video Junko at her most embarrassing (it's in her desk drawer anyways wouldn't be far) but she'd rather have Mukuro wake her sister before she starts destroying her room any further.

So Mukuro slowly approaches her sister still pulling at the window rod mistaking it's a scepter, grabs her shoulders and start shaking her.

Junko you have to wake up please, you're not really dreaming this so rise and shine! she says to the still slumbering twin, secretly aware that it'll take more than physical force alone anymore, leaving for more creative methods. As if proving her point, Junko looks her way with glazed tired eyes and responds

"_Hmm...Hey Muki...I'm busy with getting the witch's treasure...aid me...later._.." Junko says under her dreamy haze, slowly and very lazily. At this point Mukuro knew that her sister had become accumulated to her shaking that she won't respond with signs of waking up for real.

_**"CREAK! CREAK! SNAP! **_

_**NOOO! (Celes) **_

Mukuro's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds breaking metal tearing and Celestia's shouting as she looks in mild shock to see Junko actually managed to pull off Celes's window rod from it's bolted position above, holding up the black curtains previously held above her window, the black curtains were down on the floor and her little sister was now holding the rod she pulled off in her hands now.

She may not look it since being a fashionista focuses more on outer beauty and modeling than muscle work but Junko does possess above-average physical strength, it's nowhere near close to Oogami's, and even less compared to herself but her little sister is certainly no scrawny slouch. All those daily workout sessions Mukuro helps her with the past few months since reuniting with her again weren't for nothing. especially when she literally just proved in her sleep. Anyways after her twin has pulled off the rod like pulling off a tree branch.

"Hurrah~_...the witch's... scepter and all it's magic is...all mine now. (rubbing her eyes). Bow... before me witch, you're powerless before me now!" _

Junko says drowsily, while pointing the broken rod at Celes face with an expression both sleepy and strangely confident, even in her dreams she controls everything with a tenacious force. Though from an outside perspective she looked more like a drunk lunatic which makes this all the more hilarious.

At this point, it was almost no surprise that Celes suggested the rather harsh method of pouring a kettle full of boiling hot water on Junko's head to wake her, though it seems she'd rather torture her in revenge for destroying her curtains but Mukuro wouldn't have it, not for her own sake and certainly not for Junko's sake.

She adamantly refuses to resort to violent methods to wake her little sister when she's sleep-walking. Even though she knew Junko would (probably?) enjoy the surprise despair of waking up with boiling water being poured on her head and body, stumble in actual confusion at where she is and what's going on, a sudden few seconds of genuine shock for Junko.

suddenly, Junko totters around them with the window rod in her hands before

(BONK!) randomly whacks Celes on her head with said rod. Celes glares angrily at Junko before wisely backing away slowly from the blonde sleepwalker now holding a potential weapon..

"_...Upupupu...kneel to me... now Demon witch...you're...zzz...powerless now without...your scepter_" Junko muttered under her breath, pointing the rod at the gambler again, Junko sure is an active sleepwalker

"Alright I've just about had enough of this, it stopped being funny after the violence. In an Instant, Celes started getting pissed and considered her boiling water idea when made an announcement that she and Mukuro enjoyed her chocolate treasure, saying it was a delicious 'tribute' to the "Almighty Despair Queen and her royal Bodyguard" and they enjoyed it immensely.

When Celes quickly puts two and two together on what Junko meant by her 'delicious tribute' she haphazard a guess that it connects to her imported cake she won off an underground poker game about 5 days ago. She knew stored it in the cafeteria fridge since her mini fridge in the dorms are much too small for something like a whole cake so it was the only fridge she could put it in. If Junko saying about her delicious tribute in her dreams mean...

"_No it couldn't be true, after all sleepwalkers will say any random thoughts in their heads and do all kinds of unorthodox shit, even Junko is no exception. So it's not possible. Then again I could check the fourth floor camera room in the main school next morning to be sure so forget this then"_.

Celes rationalized this process, trying to push the idea of her hard won cake being desecrated. But she just started getting more furious at the implication.

She turns to Mukuro

"Ikusaba-san, I can't deduce if what your sister is saying either just her babbling about in her dreamland or if there's a mix of truth in her babbling and she got involved with my prize? she questioned the soldier with a hint of true anger in her tone.

Mukuro didn't really finish that question with a straight answer.

Now, her sister wasn't finished as Junko moves to Celes's bathroom to " loot more valuable treasures from the witch's lair". After flicking the bathroom lights on Junko scrounges around until she opens her glass shower door and grab a red bar of soap on a counter, along with a half empty shampoo bottle before stepping out of her shower which was only partly wet (no surprise Celes must've used it before bed but it doesn't affect Junko fortunately) and grabs a small washcloth to wrap around the soap bars and totters out to the middle of the room, back to Mukuro.

"Zzz~..._Muki-chan I've successfully looted all the witch's valuables, We are...victorious now let's leave"_ Junko mutters as she saunters her way towards the exit with her new "scepter" (pulled off window rod) in one hand and Celes treasures or loot in her right before tottering herself out the room.

Mukuro followed right behind her as usual, not before injecting another memory erasing drug into a near unconscious Celes neck in order to make her forget the past night hopefully. She places her back in her own bed with the covers over her body.

"I was hoping to use this on you at least when you opened the door and allowed my sister inside. I'm sorry Ludenburg but I'm determined to keep my sister safe from harm, awake or sleep-walking and that includes keeping this a deep secret from everyone, even Junko herself if I can help it". Mukuro finishes with a huff before exiting to catch up with Junko.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Rewarded for 'Loyalty'

**Notes: Can't believe I spent so much time improving my last chapter and only now getting started on this one. This chapter is really a Part 2 of "Gambling Jester" and conclusion. **

**So happy that I finally start making this story into reality, and 8 chapters in too! :) Anyways on with the chapter. **

(**Continue scene on when the sleepwalking Junko Enoshima with a real royal crown on her head saunters out of Celestia's room with her new "scepter" and "loot" but in reality she's holding a window rod she pulled off it's a soap bar and shampoo and Mukuro follows close behind her to continue her watch.**)

Junko: "...zzz...thanks for your tribute...Demon Witch..and your chocolate, it was...delicious"

She mutters to an unconscious Celes before finally leaving the gambler's dorm room with her "scepter" (Celes window rod she tore off her curtains) along with her personal crown on her head and continues down the halls of Hope Peak in the middle of the night.

Oddly enough Junko stole a red mini washcloth and two soap bars, why she would is anybody's guess, only Junko herself would have the answer, at least while under this sleepy state she's still in until she actually wakes up.

As Mukuro follows behind Junko, wishing to guide her back to her own bed, though Junko refused to budge as Mukuro gently tries to turn her sister the other way. She's confused by her sister's inaction before she resumed moving forward through the halls until she stops and turns right to go upstairs to the 4th floor.

"Junko, you really must fall back to your bedroom, it's too early to keep pestering everyone" Mukuro says to her still slumbering sister, who was still climbing the stairs.

"._..my bedroom?...no, no bedroom Muki… I, the Queen of Despairrr~...must (yawns) present these rubies I've taken from the witch to my two loyal subjects, they rightfully earned them… for loyalty..to their Queen_." Junko states when she got to the 4th floor and began saunter down another hall.

This time the girls rooms here belong to their upper-class men of the 77th class.

Junko just kept moving forward until she stops at a certain classmates door, a pixelated image of someone she and Mukuro knew too well.

"Mikan Tsumiki".

Junko?

"_Upupu~… my 2nd favorite loyal subject… my faithful... nurse_" Junko slurs out gravelly.

" 2nd Loyal subject huh?" In reality Junko's only "loyal subjects" would be herself, Mikan and probably that Ultimate Cos player Tsumigi Shirogane of the 79th class even.

"Well looks like the night's only getting worse from here it seems" Mukuro says, damage control and protection duty at full ready.

Junko began knocking (or banged) on Tsumiki's door with her new 'scepter' for a bit until she opens it

_**Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. **_

Not long before the door opens when Tsumiki responds to the noise from her door and she was of course rather stumped to seeing the sisters Junko and her double in the middle of the night, still in their sleepwear and with Junko's hair let down and barefoot around the girls dorm.

Huh? J-Junko-San? Mukuro-san? why are you here so early, you too Ikusaba-san? you're both clearly aware of what time it is now right?" Mikan asked clearly confused by the late night 'visit'.

"..._Mikan...my Mikan...zzz..._" Junko says in a slowly yet oddly sweet way, even for a sleepwalker but that doesn't make the teenage nurse blush any less red.

J-Junko-chan..., I mean you know I'm always happy to see you but again it's rather early for either

"Trust us Tsumiki, we're more than well aware of the time. Well, I'm well aware of it but currently my little sister isn't in the right state of mind to really realize that" said Ikusaba matter-of-factly.

""Uh, Junko's 'right' state of mind-oh? Then I-I take it that she's actually... sleepwalking? The evidence is clear by the fact that you and her are here at the fourth floor in your pajamas at 4 in the morning and that Enoshima still has her long blonde hair down and completely loose from her usual twin pigtails, something that's gravelly out of character for Enoshima to reveal lest it's her new style

Mukuro looked legitimately surprised Tsumiki saw the situation quicker than she expected. "Actually, yes she's walking in her sleep". _for only the sixth time in a row' she thought _but wouldn't tell Tsumiki that.

Tsumiki responds rather quickly to this "Huh, s-shocked that I figured it out already? I-I mean it's not that surprising to say that Junko of all people would have some...quirks she'd possess with her very eccentric and quirky nature. Honestly there's no one who could ever know what's in your younger twin's head but despite what I've just said, for her to be a sleepwalker of all things, and from the looks of her a very severe one is still quite unexpected sleep disorder, but then again 'unexpected' sounds just like Enoshima-san right?

Yeah, I supposed so" said Ikusaba, her eyes narrowing with suspicion at how Mikan could quickly know about her sister's condition.

zzz...Mi..kan...my Mikan, your Queen has arrived" slurs before sluggishly waltzing inside her room, Tsumiki showed little to no resistance when Junko walks inside.

O-Oh well, Alright come on in then I-I suppose, both of you. Mikan nervously says.

"Zzz~..." Junko sluggishly walks past Tsumiki and into her dorm room until she stops near Tsumiki's dresser, she looks at the bag she's carrying on her right hand.

Mikan looks over the still slumbering blonde and slowly approaches her as best she can "It's truly strange seeing Junko like this, she just acts so...careless. It's still Enoshima obviously, but when she's asleep like this she's almost... not so terrifying." She tried to deduce

"Well once more in the fire, you're wrong about my little sister" Mukuro corrected

"_Zzz~...Tsumiki as my..loyal healer, for your selfless devotion to me I humbly decided to (yawns loudly) reward you...handsomely._" Sleepy Junko says, very lazily still under her dream-like haze as she searches the plastic .

Tsumiki stared with both confusion and curiosity, with her medical knowledge she already knew sleepwalking is still an unusual sleep disorder caused in certain people in the way they will perform very unusual and bizarre things since their minds are are under heavy sleep influence acting out their 'episodes'. But seeing it in person was always a whole other story with how differently they'll act.

Especially when it's the Ultimate Fashionista, her underclassman of all people who's doing it.

'Sleepy Junko' lazily grabs something from her plastic bag to reveal one of the crimson red soaps she looted from Celes (the "Demon Witch" in her dream world). She looked towards Mikan with light blue eyes half closed and an oblivious smile.

_Zzz~...So I...hereby declare...that you be...zzz...rewarded with this...precious (yawns, rubs left eye) blood ruby, which was taken from...the lair of... the demonic witch. so spend it...wisely...you... precious healing mage, you."_ Junko slowly said as she extends her arm to hand over the soap bar to Tsumiki, which she hesitantly takes out of her hand.

_"_Do-do I need to know who this Demon witch is?" Tsumiki asked carelessly while mildly concerned and timid.

No you really don't said Mukuro in her usual cold, stoic tone getting the Nurse to drop the subject.

Oh, okay if you insist" Mikan finishes, she doesn't really believe her but accept the lie in order to avoid Mukuro's wrath. Her attention focuses on Junko as she's still continuing her "announcement".

...and so, may you remember...this generosity from me and...continue to serve...mmm...your Queen of Despair well...zzz~. Junko slurs before she stumbles to Tsumiki's face, giving her a cute yet dopey smile seconds before she plants her lips onto hers. Mikan stood with a shocked expression her eyes wide as saucers at the moment. Mukuro reacted with none other than a raised eyebrow though her stony expression was still on.

The kiss came off rather sloppy on both ends, Junko's since the blonde was well, still asleep so shince she wasn't really aware of what she's doing in reality, there was no pressure or edicit in the kiss.

_Endnotes: Yeah, sorry about this being short for now, been busy editing this and my other fics, for now just giving you a taste of what I have in store for later in this story. So Yeah looks like the Ultimate Nurse will have a minor role in this story after all, along with another student that I will reveal another time. Hope to peak your curiosity at least a bit._


	9. Sleep Killing Part 1

**Warning**: **This chapter will contain fighting scenes, mixed with rated T violence, with mild blood and gore. **I'm probably not used to writing fighting/combat but please try to enjoy my attempt at fighting scenes, especially with a sleepwalker.

* * *

Another cool night around Hope's peak campus and all the students/Ultimates, the 'future hopes of Japan' were resting peacefully (others were staying up probably to their own devices, who knows) until the morning.

Well, _almost everyone Upupu~._

_1:48 AM Hope's Peak- Girls Dorm (2nd floor)_

"Zzz...Des~pair"

Slow creaking sounds of the door were hardly heard by her , careful Footsteps could be heard around the halls at the early morning, the moonlight still illuminating the night sky and the halls and everything inside. And at this point who else could it be walking around this late other than Enoshima Junko or 'Sleepy Junko'. As usual her strawberry blonde hair was completely let down and loose. clad in her pajamas (tank top and black pajama shorts).

_1:52 AM Hope's Peak Academy - Outdoor School Grounds_

As Enoshima's sleep-walking takes her outside to Hope's peak courtyard (with the water fountain statue) and stumbles around with a real royal crown on her sleepyhead, a gray metal baseball bat in her hands and her iconic Monokuma stuffed bear in the other, as she saunters her way near the main School until...

"Hey,you there, halt!" said an unknown voice not far.

Until one of Hope's peak academy night security guards ran towards her and called out upon seeing her approaching the main school entrance. Junko actually stopped upon hearing the new voice even though her mind was currently asleep, her senses were still on alert.

"..._hmm?_..." Junko hummed, her glazed eyes attempting to focus on the person coming towards her, totally unaware of the unexpected circumstances.

"Excuse me uh, miss but why would you roaming around the school grounds so early? said the guard, yet to realize You're coming with- oh wait a minute, this woman is...asleep?

***WHACK***

Before he knew what happened and faster than he'd expected from a young teenage girl, a heavy force hits the man's skull from nowhere, sending the man crashing to the ground near unconsciousness, blood seeping from the side of his skull and trailing near his mouth, the poor guard could only look towards the assailant that was only the young lady still in her pajamas. Holding a now bloodied baseball bat in her hands. "M-miss...please don't..put down th-

***BASH***

(yawns)...en..enemies...of my despair kingdom..will face..punishment..."

the guard was too late to even finish his sentence as Junko bashed the man's head in again with a surprising amount of strength that it's kind of hard to believe she doesn't work out like her older twin. After another two or three bashes with her baseball bat, it wasn't long before the poor security guard was dead, if the increased blood spilling out of his skull injury and his right eye somewhat stuck out meant the obvious.

(yawns) All...en..enemies...of my despair kingdom..will face..punishment..."

Surprisingly, Junko was still fast asleep,even after just killing a security guard and proceeds to sluggishly make her way past the corpse towards the main entrance to Hope's peak New school building.

Zzz~..Not to...worry ,my people, I will (yawns)..personally ensure that this...kingdom is rid of these...scourges soon enough..." Enoshima mumbles before continuing her "protection" around Hope's peak.

Oh, the brutal Irony.

To Be Continued...

"Oh my, w-wha what happened here, HOW did this happen?" said a new voice upon discovering the brutal corpse of the killed guard.

I better call Juzo-kun about this, he won't be happy about this. Chisa Yukizone said.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry for starting with something short after two months of inactivity! I really wanted to make some rated T violence into this series. Besides a Homicidal sleepwalking Junko just sounds so dangerous yet in-character for her? Don't worry no actual characters from the series will die in this story, this is a Non-Despair Au, just a bit of dark humor. Sorry It's so short right now, but I promise to expand upon this chapter soon as I finish with Chapter 10. Enjoy what I have for now, more to come.**


	10. Sleep Killing Part 2

_Warning: This chapter will contain fighting scenes, mixed with rated T violence, and blood. All of Sleepy Junko's combat moves are inspired by Arakawa Under the Bridge anime._

_I'm probably not used to writing fighting/combat fics but please try to enjoy my attempt at fighting scenes, especially with a sleepwalker. _

_Anyways Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

"Boss, I'm afraid that there's been an urgent situation, you might need to see this for yourself!" The security guard said frantically upon discovering the freshly brutalized corpse of a fellow guard.

"Okay where's your location!?" Screamed Juzo Sakakura in frustration.

"Near the courtyard with the park water Fountain! make your way as quick as you can sir, please there's not much life in the man.

Alright, I'm on my way, have more guards search the school constantly, inside and out and if the bastard who killed one of my men is still lurking around this school, find them and drag em by their hair or on their knees like the filth they are! Juzo ordered harshly.

It will be done sir, they won't get away with this, I swear on Hope's Peak Academy! Declared the guard, now fired up to avenge his fallen comrade. The guard looked at the head smashed corpse of his former guard and grieved momentarily, hat placed bat on, nightstick in arm and determined, ready to take on whatever monster did this to his comrade.

Unbeknownst to him, the poor fool never stood a chance, almost none of them would.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Hope's peak Academy – 1st floor Hall 1:52 Am

We return to Junko, still very much more than half asleep as she's walking (stumbling) into the new academy building during very late hours. Seems that another security guard was patrolling the school halls, seeming to be on the lookout for the dangerous late night murderer, which caused him and the security team to remain on high alert and they all made sure to keep their eyes out for this violent intruder and put them down on sight. Or so they'd think that would happen.

Speaking of which one of the security guards was caught by surprise when he hears soft breathing coming from the fa end of the halls not far from his position, he shines his flashlight at the figure as it kept walking towards another hall but the man calls out out

"Halt you! come over here now where I can properly see you, and don't even dream of running away!

"..._unyo_?..." The figure made an enigmatic response but complied to the guard's demand as the figure in the dark made slow and careful footsteps that can be heard like a small echo through the the figure made their way into the light of his flashlight, revealing to be nine other than Junko,in her pajamas (white short sleeve small T-shirt and black mini shorts), while still in her sleepwalking state yet she seemed strangely aware of this person shining his flashlight on her.

"What the hell? A-aren't you one of the Hope's Peak students? yeah, Miss Enoshima? the guard questioned before getting a real look at the woman in question, her blonde hair completely letdown, even covering and wearing a short sleeved white T-shirt and black pajama shorts.

Junko blearily looks at the young guard with half open blue eyes and even sleepwalking, she imagines this man in front of her as nobody important, just another bug for her to squash, one that dares stand in her way, especially if these bugs are mixed in her 'dreams'.

Z_zz~...enemy...hope you're...ready to (yawns).. be..elim...inated for the pleasure of ...your queen's despair?... for like all ...weak bugs you...must be crushed_? Junko says very slowly.

Eliminated? okay miss It's obvious that you're either still dreaming or- wait your enemy now, oh no oes this mean you're-

OOMPH!

He gasped before getting a real look at the baseball bat in her right hand, the top half partly dripping with fresh blood. Mortified by how this reveal that Junko (Asleep) has done.

"...Zzz...such a pesky bug..."

"Is this for real, a freaking _teenage girl_ killed my buddy!?

Before the guard could contemplate on this Junko charged at the man with a downward thrust of her bat. But he quickly dodged to his right, Junko's bat missing the mark by several inches, now the security guard has his night stick in hand. He charged at Junko with his nightstick, ready to whack her (wake her) with it. But Junko dodges it and hits him back by breaking his right leg landing an effective blow, The guard stumbles back, feeling damage but stood his ground and didn't fall over.

But Junko kept going on the offensive and move towards him as he attempted to warn his team. All Guards! Code red. I repeat Code- aaaugh! he didn't finish when an unexpected kick to his balls came from Junko's foot, making him crumble to the floor completely, the intense pain of his broken leg getting the better of him, only made worse when Junko first raised her bat and brakes the guard's communicator until it's nothing but broken pieces and bolts, she then stepped forward and bashed the man's other leg, right on his knee cap.

"**Aarrgh**, you Bitch!" he shouts as he felt the agony of his other leg being in high amounts of pain as he fell to the floor, nearly defeated as he stared at his still slumbering female opponent, who's currently standing still in thought, but in the dark silence of the empty school halls, her soft breathing could be heard.

Don't tell me, that after all this she's still been _sleeping_ the whole time?!

...Bye...little bug..."

BASH! BASH!

those were the last words he would ever hear after sleepy Junko started batting away at his weak defense with his night stick before she breaks his left hand in order to swat away his night stick. Now all he has left are his bare arms to protect himself, but that was only temporary before Junko's bat makes contact with his head,, now the guard didn't let up easily as he desperately kept his arms to cover his head. Unfortunately for him they got weaker the more Junko (Asleep) bashes at them with her bat, until they're too weak to protect him, not that his head wasn't partly bleeding already.

Now Junko raised her baseball bat once more and quickly yet brutally began bashing down the defeated guard's head in, one heavy attack after another until

"Another bug...destroyed...upupu~" Junko mumbles out, but a hint of satification at her 2nd victory makes it a tad hard to tell if she believes she's still dreaming or could actually be awake., but she'd love the despair she caused to these two guards just as much either state.

* * *

_So how about that. Junko apparently a brutal fighter when she's asleep lol. Merry Christmas and happy New Year to you. Promise to have Part 3 in only a few weeks at best if my thought process isn't running low. _


	11. Story Update

**UPDATE**

**12 chapters into Winter Cold Bliss, my first Fanfic and more importantly my first Danganronpa fanfic, so I'm glad to keep this story going as long as I can. **

**Next: Chapter 12 Sleep Killing (Part 3): Where I'm planning to bring more fighting and violence with Sleepy Junko and a small cameo of DR3. will conclude on the current episode 'Sleep Killing'. **

**Current status: Halfway Done**

**COMING SOON! Chapter 13: An Unexpected Chaperone**

**In which we get another brand of Sleepwalking Junko havoc, but as a thank you for everyone for the reviews and followers, promise to finish before January 2020**

**This chapter will have my OTP _Naekusaba aka Mukuro x Naegi_ for all you loyal simple terms Mukuro and Naegi will both be ensnared into spending the night trying to find and bring Junko back to her and Mukuro's apartment room again, but of course that's way easier said than done being Junko, even when she's still asleep and by the end of this night Sleepy Junko may actually embarrass poor Mukuro in front of Makoto, or could actually help her older sister get closer to her crush on the luckster being realized? Well whatever happens, Junko won't be awake (or fully awake at that) to see it realize how she'll help Mukuro gain her crush's affection.**

**The wait won't be too long I promise.**

**Current chapter Status: Underway**

**Sorry it's not a new chapter, just a status on the story but I am determined to keep writing more for this series of mine! so favorite or follow for updates on Winter's Cold Bliss. Thanks again for viewing fellow readers!**


	12. An Unexpected Chaperone ( Part 1)

**10th chapter Hooray! As a little celebration I'm going to involve some Naekusaba in this aka Mukuro x Naegi for this chapter cause they're still my personal OTP . Enjoy! **

**In other News, Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday to our lovely Despair Sisters! And what better way as a Christmas present than a Brand new Chapter/Episode of Winter's Cold Bliss! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Despair Twins Apartment: Bedroom **_

_**Time: 2:34 AM**_

These past few nights have been rather taxing for the Ultimate Soldier, and Mukuro certainly has been busy with keeping her despair obsessed sister remains in their shared apartment bedroom on accounts of 'rediscovering' her severe somnambulism. But recently the problem wasn't Junko's endless bounds of late night sleepwalking, the irony is that she recently hasn't done so, for the past couple weeks as a matter of fact, and that was an anomaly in itself.

The past six weeks since Junko's severe sleepwalking issue (Hell it could be called her superpower at this point). Since late November there hasn't been a single late night on where Junko hasn't risen out of her bed in a dream-like daze, and clamber her way over Mukuro like she was a huge toddler (who knows with her, she could probably dreaming she was one at some point) before falling off and hitting the floor with a thud, it doesn't do enough to wake the fashionista teen though she still feels the impact of it. (least until Ikusaba began surrounding the floor of their bedroom with inflatable mattresses and pillows to cushion Junko's landings every night she crawls out of bed)

Then she'd proceed to drag herself up and stumble around their bedroom before leaving and beginning to react on whatever subconscious thoughts Junko had been having, with Ikusaba as her quiet nighttime guardian.

Even Mukuro has to admit that it's been quite an ordeal, keeping her little sister safe from any sort of danger when she's on one of her sleepwalking escapades in the late night. Whether she's wandering around their apartment in her underwear (or pajamas on occasional nights), venturing around Hope's peak Academy and bother whomever she desires, or even cause trouble outside in the city. Though Junko goes on some pretty adventurous outings that seems to outweigh the activities of the usual sleepwalker, recently one of them involving the literal murder of 6 unarmed security guards at Hope's Peak with only a regular baseball bat.

True she wasn't there to witness the bloody spectacle but she's sure that from the amount of fresh blood that seeped on her bat the last time she looked at it, and still heavily stained with it combined with the local news report of six dead unarmed guards. One of them even had a butcher's knife stabbed into his neck, quite gruesome) it's clearly true.

Since then it's been about two weeks since her little sister has been on yet another of her sleepwalking bouts and the change of pace while highly surprising and raises her suspicions about Junko's sleeping patterns, it's also been strangely relaxing. Since Junko has actually been staying in her bed an entire night ever since her last sleepwalking mischief had her murder 6 security guards of Hope's Peak, the media damage that would ensue If the school hadn't cleaned it up with a short memorial and stuffs them in their frozen bio room. And in return Mukuro has been able to enjoy a full night's sleep for a little while of bliss. It actually was a relief for Mukuro being able to find Junko sleeping peacefully in her bed, loose blonde hair covering her blue eyes and her pillow somewhat.

But sadly for anyone involved in the chaos, it seems tonight that short peace was about to end.

As Mukuro continued to genuinely sleep, she started hearing the oh-so familiar groggy mumbling coming from Junko's side. The Ultimate soldier looked back in half awake intrigue as she listens in on Junko's dream murmurings, she almost missed listening to them, in a strange kind of way.

_Zzz~ Muuukuurrooo..."_ Junko whined sleepily, her arms tightening slightly around Ikusaba's hardened waist. When Mukuro didn't say anything an merely listens to Junko's sleep-talking unabated.

_"Zzz...sweet, dumb, fat ass Mukuuurro~...so (yawns)...ugly... beloved sister ..of mminne~...zzz._" Junko slurs out insults/compliments towards her. Mukuro didn't respond to her twin's sleeping dialogue yet.

_Muuukurro~...zzz...you..should...claim him...for yourselllf~~ (yawns) you know...you want...him as all yours..to cherish."_ Junko sleepily lures her confused sister. Mukuro decides to quietly respond to Junko's cryptic talk with.

Uh...who's mine to claim Junko? Mukuro whispered lowly to her sleeping sister's face,

_...make that boy...yours already~..Zzz~..."_

"..Junko? Who?" Mukuro want the answer that her sister clearly knows, even though she's clearly still sleeping.

_Zzz...Ma..koto Naegi...zzz...You... want him ...make him...want you..too...zzz..."_ Junko continues her sleep-talking.

Now Mukuro was legitimately surprised at what her still slumbering sister was saying to her. Since when did Makoto start appearing in her subconcious? the few times she mentions Naegi (while she's genuinely awake mind you) is when she wants to taunt about him being hooked with the detective and treats her as only his good friend and nothing else, finding her way of bringing Mukuro a tinge of despair by mocking her love life.

"M-Makoto!? but why would you say? I-I don't know if I could ever directly ask him. He alread yhas Kyoko kirigiri as his girlfriend and they're already happy since they knew each other longer than me and him for 2-years at best." Mukuro says quietly to her sleeping sister, taking advantage of the fact of her 'Sleepy Junko' state.

"..." "..."

Uh...Junko, are you really asleep now?

_Zzz~...(yawns)...okay"_ Junko mumbles and rubs her right eye lazily before turning around to face the other side of the bed in her sleeping position and closes her eyes again, from the look of things she's fallen back to sleep for real now (or has she?)

Huh? Junko, Sister you really fallen back to sleep? Mukuro whispered into her twin sister's ear but no slurry response.

"Zzz...zzz..." Junko genuinely didn't respond to her older sister's voice and just kept snoozing the night away.

"Uh, alright then...waking her up now to ask her about Him is obviously an embarrasing landmine waiting to be triggered, so I guess good night Junko" Mutters Ikusaba before trying to forget the unexpected questions that came from the blonde sleep talker/walker.

* * *

**One Hour Later - 3:36 AM**

The Despair twins seem like they were going to actually have another peaceful night's sleep, Mukuro has her head on her pillows, her short raven black hair only partly covering them, and wrapped cozily under a warm, red velvety blanket near Junko with only her head was shown out.

Same can be said for Junko, expect her very long blonde hair loosened once again from her usual pigtails were. Her hair was currently covering her pillow and part of her face blocking her expression. But it was very clear that Junko was in a deep sleep as usual during the late night, and hardly anything could wake her in this state of sleep.

But it seems that Mukuro was going to be quite busy with Junko tonight (again), because about three minutes later, the familiar dreamy mumblings of a certain despair obsessed Ultimate analyst/fashionista girl could be heard.

"...Zzz~...Makoto...Naegi...don't worry...Muku...I'll get em...zzz...for you... Enoshima muttered before turning her sleepyhead towards the ceiling, though her hair somewhat covered her face but there can still be drool slowly leaving her mouth being somewhat open, spilling onto her pillow with a peaceful expression on her face. But now this peaceful facade was about to end (for real now).

Junko slowly rises from bed now startling Mukuro as the soldier suddenly felt the red velvet blanket being robbed from her end, she opens her eyes and looks over to find her sister standing up on their bed albeit slightly slouching her blue eyes open by a sliver and soft breathing can be heard, which only meant one thing.

"Well, I have to admit it's been a while since she's done this again, so where are you going this time Junko?" Mukuro ponders openly as she watches her sister still standing on bed yet clutching onto the blanket with both hands still fast asleep. Though she suddenly walks over and stands on Ikusaba's stomach.

"Eerggh!" Mukuro grunts in surprise and part annoyance as she feels her sister's full body weight on her while tilting herself back and forth slightly, their red velvet blanket she still grasping in her hands before making a slow twirl wrapping herself in her own blanket like a clumsy ballerina, and nearly fall over onto the floor.

Which she would've felt had Mukuro not surround their bedroom with inflatable mattresses for these scenarios, so instead Junko falls down on one of the said inflatable mattresses, cushioning her from the hard floor So now our sleeping fashion gyaru lands on an inflatable bed though she wrapped herself in a messy 'human burrito' of her own making, but she starts wriggling around like a human sized worm (sort of)attempt at a weak escape

'Sleepy' Junko: _Zzz...I'm captured...help me...Big Sis..."_ she mutters dreamily, once more still dreaming of whatever's going through her brain.

So it seems 'Sleepy' Junko makes her return to the fray as she tries pushing herself up off the floor but failing to due to her...wrapped up in a blanket 'burrito' which Junko inadvertently trapped herself in it.

Mukuro sighs tiredly at the sight but that didn't make her delay any less in sitting next to Junko and unwrap her from her blanket burrito dutifully. "... free...and now...to find...Makoto." She merely watches as her sister gets up and stumbles her way past her and leaves through the door in only her white tank top and black panties.

Ikusaba easily catches up with Junko and mentally prepares herself for the harsh routine of keeping to Junko's side and making sure no nasty obstacles get in her path or worse wake her so abruptly. Fortunately Mukuro was already in a decent (though worn out) set of pajamas insisting of a loose cotton gray T-shirt and camouflage colored sweatpants so she can quickly leave to catch up with Junko which isn't too serious (yet) since Junko was still moving around upstairs, until she stops still for a few seconds before making her way downstairs, or was about to but before she took the stairs down, Junko (Asleep) turns herself around instead.

"N_eed..to use the...bathroom_" slurs 'Sleepy' Junko when she opens the door and barely closes it.

Mukuro decides to ignore privacy just this once, considering her sister was technically sleepwalking so it's not really invasion of privacy, she probably doesn't realize what she's doing in reality. She quells any doubts before they rekindle and enters their bathroom to discover her sister was ..._sitting on the toilet_? with her black panties dropped to her feet and she's in a more relaxed position upon hearing a small tinkling sound coming from her.

"Well, Junko _really_ is using the toilet in her sleep" thought Mukuro. It still intrigues her that Junko can still perform (mostly) normal activities even despite her still slumbering state is quite the eye watcher from Mukuro's perspective after,

Anyways Junko still flushes the toilet, gets up and pulls up her panties again before passing by Mukuro leaving the bathroom, fulfilled.

Soon Junko went downstairs and was about to head out the front door, but as she opens the door, she feels the cold winds of the night swept through her and shivered through her thin white T-shirt and black panties.

"Zzz~...the cold... it's so freezing...it's refreshing...zzzz" sleepy Junko murmurs before going to the closet not far from the open front door to slip on a small light blue jacket that she doesn't even close making it somewhat pointless against the cold and black slippers before going out the front door but Mukuro was already near, watching her still asleep sister walk out the doorway still open.

..Bye...Muki-chann" Enoshima slurs out, waving a small farewell as she moves further down and began turning left thus beginning another of her late night outings. But no way in hell will Ikusaba let her little sister parade around the city in her sleep, in her damn underwear without _her_ supervision, never again.

So Mukuro kept following her still slumbering sister diligently like she was her shadow, even as Junko stumbles her way down the sidewalk, clad in her revealing pajamas, she may have a light blue jacket but she left it unzipped and loose, so it didn't help protect her from the cold...much, and certainly not her legs and feet. Junko made a few different turns going down several blocks, as if she knows where she's going.

_Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised if that's true though_" Ikusaba thought. after all considering her sister's superhuman Analysis skills combined with the fact they've become quite familiar with the city in a few months to have picture perfect memories of their city surroundings.

So figures that Junko would memorize these streets like the back of her silky manicured hands. Even if she's asleep, her brain operating on a she can still act out most activities like she's awake she's seen now and many times before so watching her now moving through the city streets as though she has a purpose in walking about at such a late hour.

When she says "_I can find my way around this city in my goddamned sleep if I wanted to!_ nobody but Junko can truly mean that among other things. Too bad even she isn't aware of it...yet.

Junko continues her undisturbed sleepwalking throughout the city, turning different routes, knocking any trash cans down and passing by closed stores and houses with lights turned off with nary a care. And Mukuro follows diligently close behind when they make their way into a different apartment street, with only the moonlight to illuminate the night sky.

It's not until Junko stops down a couple buildings until she stops before a crimson apartment with the number '1156' plated on their mahogany door only a short set of stairs to come to. 'Sleepy' Junko approaches the stairs and begins knocking on the door.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock_**

Zzz~..here..." Junko mumbles as she continues knocking on the wooden door still. And It only took a second for Ikusaba to understand where Junko has stumbled all this way towards, a blush began forming on the soldier as she realize the full scenario right now.

_Oh god, NO Why here Junko!?_

Out of all the places that Junko's sleepwalking have taken her (and by extension Ikusaba herself) to along with all the chaos she's caused and will keep causing in her sleep at this rate, why in Despair's name would her subconscious have her coming to HIS home? and both of them wearing their own pajamas.

The Ultimate Lucky Student's house, Makoto Naegi, the one other person she's come to care about as much as Junko, for different reasons both

"I'm truly sorry for this Makoto but it looks like you're going to have some unannounced company at such a late hour too, I''ll pray for you later after all this is over." Mukuro says but alarmed as the door slowly makes way to reveal...

**Continues...Next time with "Part 2" **

**Notes: Originally wanted to get this out around Christmas or New Years but due to laziness and being easily distracted kind of delay myself taking this less serious, so thanks to anyone hungry to read more of this fun story of mine This is just half way finished. Will upload the rest in a day or two. So like what you've seen so far cause the nighttime fun is beginning again soon in this Chapter so stay tuned!**


	13. Unexpected Chaperone (Part 2)

Unexpected Chaperone Part 2.

Sleepy Junko goes to Makoto's door and begins knocking on his door (or ringing his doorbell) until he answers, shocking Mukuro as she decides whether to drag Junko away from the door with force and loudly call her out, waking her up with forceful shaking, even if she's too deep in her sleep.

"...Zzz…"

Or, apologize profusely to him for the late night intrusion. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the doorknob turn and felt a twinge of anxiety at the potential embarrassment she could face with this scenario.

"(yawns)...Good morning…."

Fortunately, luck seems to be on Ikusaba's side for tonight, for opening the door wasn't Makoto himself or his parents but instead his younger sister. Yes he told her about her at times when they had time to themselves miraculously without Junko to abruptly get between them with phone calls or shout outs. So the twins were relieved (one of them actually) when Komaru Naegi answered the door but from the expression on her face and stance she's wearing a sleepyhead as well like she's just gotten out of bed. Her amber eyes looking half shut and still sleepy, and her body language spoke that she could fall asleep again any minute much like how Junko was right now what is with the weird scenario of encounter another sleepwalker?

But no, thankfully Komaru was only half asleep. Unlike Junko, Naegi's sister is actually awake enough to realize she's in reality. Which is why after rubbing her eyes to clear her vision of stuff in her eyes she fully recognizes two of her brother's classmates and friends.

Oh my God! You're Mukuro...right? My brother's badass soldier friend and… Woah! Ms JUNKO ENOSHIMA?! Here at our house!?even though It's 4 in the morning.

Mukuro responds with "Y-yes It's us. As she quickly tries to make up on the spot why they'd intrude upon the Naegi family at such late hours even know she knows she's always been terrible at lying.

"So...why are you two here?"

Komaru was still surprised at the late visit but was no less happy than to invite the sisters inside. Junko sluggishly enters while Mukuro was walking right behind her.

They all went down to the living room den and the three ladies sat down on the couch (in Junko's case more like plopped)

"In case you're wondering our parents aren't here for the week, they left on their anniversary cruise so it's just and my brother now, but it's cool having the freedom of the house to ourselves, course Ol Naegs still tries to acts the responsible' big bro while they're out and it's the usual pain but we know him, he means well" Komaru explains.

"Well that's nice to hear" Mukuro ponders about while eyeing Junko, looking around the small house like she's still dreaming. Though she's had her eyes on the stairs and a happy smile appears on her face.

Zzz...Makoto?..." Junko murmured loud enough for the girls to hear. Komaru didn't think any different from Junko's question.

Where else he's sleeping upstairs like a log. Honestly (yawns) I'd rather do the same but since you two came here, might as well sleep over here for the night, you're a long way from your home to come over here I think? Besides It's still the middle of winter and just as cold as ever despite the lack of snow. I'll just wake my big bro and just get some futons from upstairs if you want? Komaru asked, somehow not aware of Junko's current state.

Mukuro wanted to politely say no thanks and quickly take her sister and leave before Naegi comes down to find them both here.

* * *

**NOTES: Yeah I know this really short but feel like I had to update some work to let everyone know this series isn't dead, not by a longshot. Anyway now that Junko's sleepwalking has taken her (and by extension) Mukuro to the house of the person Mukuro cares about 2nd to Junko, how this all unfold? Find out Soon. **


	14. Unexpected Chaperone (Part 3)

**Thanks for everyone supporting this little series of mine! always glad to receive the support. So onwards to the conclusion of this particular episode, shall we? Enjoy the read. And just admitting that this chapter will be my last for a while, a small Hiatus if you will while I work on my other stories. Thanks**

* * *

Mukuro wanted to politely say no thanks and quickly take her sleepy sister and leave before Naegi came down to find them both here. But it's too late as Makoto came downstairs after Komaru repetitive knocking on his door and saying two of his classmates and friends from Hope's Peak all have their quirks but even still,coming unannounced (at 3 in the morning of all times) into their home is still rather shock, especially since their parents weren't home since they're on a 2 week-long cruise ship for their anniversary in the seas.

Naegi rubs sand out of his eyes to fully see that Mukuro and her sister were really here in his house before the sun even rose.

M-Mukuro-san? Enoshima-san!? Why on earth are you both here so early?" Naegi asked surprisingly.

"_Damnit, too late. Come on Mukuro, think of some type of excuse!" _The soldier internally yelled to herself as Makoto came down the stairs to see for himself. "W-well we were probably wondering if we could work on homework before school opens?" Mukuro tried to lie, even though she knew it was kind of flimsy lie if it wasn't for the fact they came here so early (well her sister sleep walked here, but that's besides the point.)

"I mean if you're here about homework then this could've waited until the day? Besides you've never really needed much help with your studies. And then there's your sister who's always gotten great grades despite being trouble for people around her most of the time." Naegi questioned

Junko lazily gets off the couch, to her twin's surprise and saunters herself towards Naegi's kitchen, confusing the two late teens for a few seconds.

"Uh, Junko? If you're actually hungry, you obviously know you shouldn't just waltz into someone else's kitchen like this for a snack, or you're just pretending to forget?

Junko sleepily rambles about making Curry rice for the "Hopey lovebirds." Junko is actually gonna cook for us, or for anyone really!?, she's never really told us she's a cook.

W-well you can't ever truly understand what's going on in her head, not myself

"Curry rice now? it's 3 in the morning, and I am not even hungry? Komaru questions as Sleepy Junko wanders around to find the Naegi's kitchen upon which she analyzes with her barely open eyes to find the ingredients .

"...Sleepovers...need food... to get more fun right? I'm just…. zzz… gonna bring that out. Junko lazily says as she starts wandering towards the fridge.

_Least I won't have to worry about Junko putting someone's eye in her curry, least I hope. _Ikusaba thought darkly, calling back to the last time Junko made curry. Though she still eats her dear sister's cooking no less, eyeballs or none.

After looking around with glazed eyes to analyze the Naegi's kitchen, Sleepy Junko was busy gathering the ingredients they have for curry. She quickly finds both a decent rice cooker and a proportionate pot to pour white rice in, she fills the little pot with water in the cooker, then pulls out some vegetables and a deep dish pot and begins cutting veggies and other curry ingredients easily.

It's so ludicrous to believe that Junko was making all this happen while she's technically asleep is still impossible to believe, even by Junko standards (then again Junko standards amount to _no standards) . _Mukuro wouldn't be surprised if Junko was acting this all out, she yells out "HaHa you dumbass" teasing Mukuro mercilessly about this, viciously embarrasses her and Makoto in the night, leaves and heads back home to sleep. But Mukuro already realizes this idea is flawed when she waves her hand in Junko's face several times before or even lightly wacking her on the head during the other nights she sleepwalks.

So Mukuro may come to two conclusions, either her sister's highly skilled acting was in place or she genuinely sleep walked all the way to Makoto's place , by extension, forcing Mukuro to follow to ensure her safety as usual, and Makoto's by extent as well. even in her sleep, Junko's actions can be quite incomprehensible.

And so here we are, four people sitting around the decent looking kitchen table at 4 in the morning eating Junko's curry rice, well two of them anyways Komaru was easygoing with eating the surprisingly well-made curry, while Junko (Asleep) was slowly taking a spoonful of curry and in her mouth, enjoying the taste of the food she made in her barely awake state. Mukuro barely touched her curry, same with Makoto who was still baffled at the sudden early breakfast from an abrupt visit by Ikusaba and Enoshima, especially on Enoshima's part since she would rarely visit his home if at all really unless it's to pick up Mukuro whenever he'd asked her over, or rather Junko would force her to come over whenever she wants to spend "fun" with her 'Tsumiki'.

Junko: ...Zzz….hopelessly.. Yummy... .

Mukuro felt so awkward, well more than usual at least. Four people around 4AM eating curry made by her still asleep sister. Despite that she's still enjoying the meal she unconsciously made for them.

"Uh, well thanks for the meal Enoshima, curry is always a classic, even in the early sunrise. Komaru replies.

...yeah whatever I know I'm amazing~ zzz...and beautiful, majestic…..Junko muttered still asleep to the obliviousness of the Naegi siblings.

Komaru continued speaking out: well, sure you are but even still, great curry is still great curry so long as someone skilled well enough could cook it, but still gotta admit Mukuro, your sister's curry is like someone with the hands of a savant." she praised.

Makoto on the other hand was finicky at first but soon tasted Enoshima's curry for himself, and and even he admits, " I mean, I never thought that I'd be having curry this early, but this is poultry compared to anything else I've experienced at Hope's Peak." he says jovially.

Mukuro simply hums in neutral agreement, not really revealing anything. Letting the odd atmosphere of the early morning curry continue on. Eyeing between her crush Makoto, the surprisingly strong-willed and still adorable friend and her dear little sister. Two people who hold complete contrast in beliefs. Polar opposites and both hold a deep place in her heart for different reasons. Embarrassing night aside, Mukuro was somewhat glad Junko's sleepwalking somehow helped her spend time with her personal crush and his own little sister as well.

Later: 4:23 Am Naegi's Apartment - Kitchen/Dining Room

Soon after the curry was mostly finished, Makoto offered the twins a guest room to stay until the morning since they came a long way here. Of course Ikusaba was hesitant to accept his offer at first saying she and Junko (Asleep) already intruded upon them longer than necessary, or expected but Makoto, being his over friendly self wouldn't let them have it so easily.


	15. Unexpected Chaperone Extras

**Hello again fellow readers. Decide to give a little extra to this particular episode for fun, enjoy and forgive any writing mistakes!**

* * *

Later: 4:23 Am Naegi's Apartment - Kitchen/Dining Room

Soon after the curry was mostly finished, Makoto offered the twins a guest room to stay until the morning since they came a long way here. Of course Ikusaba was hesitant to accept his offer at first saying she and Junko (Asleep) already intruded upon them longer than necessary, or expected but Makoto, being his over friendly self wouldn't let them have it so easily.

And so, when Mukuro gives in to Makoto's offer and accepts his offer, though her sister, probably knowing this would happen in her dream POV) trudges ahead of her, making Mukuro quickly catch up with her behind Makoto as he, along with Komaru leads the sisters upstairs.

After ascending the polished wooden stairs, they stop at a light brown door not far from the stairs past another door and Naegi opens it.

Naegi shows them the room where they'll stay until morning, as expected it wasn't much to look at, it's just decent enough. A window on the right side of the wall, a dresser on the left side of the door they opened, with a large carpet covering most of the floor. The centerpiece would obviously be the Twin sized bed in the middle of the room, already covered with good quality blankets to keep the cold at bay and four fluffy pillows on.

"Sorry this is the best we could offer you two, but I promise that it's still nice enough to sleep in till morning". Naegi pleaded.

"It's alright Naegi-kun,Junko and I have slept in worse places when we were little , I'm so sorry! I meant that your spare room is much better compared to those times honestly. Mukuro apologized, hoping Makoto didn't misunderstand her words.

Makoto only lightly chuckled "It's alright Ikusaba-san I'm not offended at all. Our parents planned on remaking it but Dad says he personally prefers the somewhat rustic look aside from some spring cleaning but really Mom and me just think he's more cheap but eventually we just left it as it looks, aside from giving it a good cleaning from time to time". He finished

"….cheapskates…." Junko mumbled

Well anyways thanks again for giving us your spare room Naegi-kun, good night" Mukuro tells him after she entered the spare room.

"Yeah, good Ni-haa!" Makoto was interrupted when Sleepy Junko suddenly grabbed Makoto by his worn out but still comfortable green T-shirt and threw him into the spare room with her and Mukuro,( Naegi sometimes forget about Enoshima's above human strength somewhat similar to her older sister's physical power but as always not nearly in the same length).

Now both of them are clearly shocked by Junko's sudden actions. "Hey? What was that for?

J-Junko!" Mukuro called out to her younger twin but knew she wouldn't reason with her, even if she's actually awake.

"...on second...thought, Naegi-kun sleeps... with us tonight. Sleepy Junko murmurs.

What, Why? You and Mukuro are the guests here, unexpected as you both were tonight.

"...you make Muku...and I feel...free…" Junko slurs in a

Junko trudges her way over to the surprisingly comfortable bed and simply laid on the left side, covering herself in the warm blankets.

Makoto sighs, "I'm sorry Mukuro, your sister really knows how to overwhelm anyone

But just as the trio was going into deep sleep, Junko slurs out "...hey Makoto, my ugly ass, Big sis wants to…(yawns)...have your dick in her hairy vajina and make little ugly happy go-lucky babies with you….zzz…"

The blushes covering their faces was more than enough of a response from the couple sharing the bed.

And so that's how the Ultimate found herself sandwiched in bed between Makoto, the love of her life and treasured friend and Junko, her only family. Mukuro started to feel sleep coming to her, and she wel

Bonus: Heading back Home

8:55 Am Makoto Naegi's house - 2nd Floor Bedroom

Mukuro wakes up first with the sun's rays hitting her eyes before spotting Makoto sleeping peacefully next to her despite the slight sun rays hitting them both. She caught sight of the two people she cared about the safety of the most for in this world. One of them, her best friend and crush Makoto Naegi was asleep on her right side, with an adorable peaceful expression on his face which brought a fond smile on her face. But as tempted as she was to continue staring at him, wanting to touch his spiky hair she was interrupted by a snort coming from her left side.

The soldier turned left to see and was instantly reminded that Junko was also sleeping on her left, her breathing was soft and relaxing. It seems Junko has returned to her normal sleeping pattern, in other words she's in deep sleep again.

"Thanks for the….um,confidence Junko, it actually helped me tonight." Mukuro whispers to her younger twin's sleeping form.

"Zzz… Junko didn't make any response, no surprise really since 'Sleepy Junko' is in another dream world, probably from the moment she was able to sleep on a comfortable, warm bed again i.e Makoto's spare room bed. But that's not the whole truth because from Mukuro's POV the few times she catches her sister sleepwalking and decides to "force" her back to her dorm room in bed Junko would only "wake up" again and hour later at least and continue her "task".

"Mmm...whatevs Muku-nee….zzz..." Junko mutters in her sleep again, unaware of the real world yet. Mukuro lightly smiled at the hazily said response, as she slept on the bed. "It's gonna be a long mile walk back home as well".


	16. Update 2

**Winter's Cold Bliss: Future Chapters**

**Sorry readers, not particularly a new Chapter just an update on what new chapters are arriving in the future, Thank you.**

Coming Soon:

16: Late Night Sales

17: Worthy Queen ( Mukuro Appreciation)

18: Chiaki's 'Competition'

19: Housekeeper's Wonder

20: Cupid at Midnight

21: Iruma's Guinea Pig

22\. Sleepy Junko vs. Mukuro


	17. Late Night Shopping (Part 1)

Late Night Sales

Summary: Another cool lovely night is just more than the perfect night for Sleepy Junko to arise and begin her late night chaos.

Mukuro along with Naegi, her closest friend and confidant work together during the night to try and keep tabs on Junko's sleepwalking despite just like Junko herself, unpredictable and the challenge to actually stop and wake her is heavy but they'll endure it anyway to ensure Junko's safety.

As her undying loyal older sister along with her only friend Makoto both keep tabs on Junko's sleepwalking and bring her back to her bedroom again. Not that it'll be easy though far from it.

Enjoy!

Pairing: Mukuro x Naegi x Junko

Time: 12:16 AM

**Location: Despair Sister's Apartment - Bedroom**

During this time Mukuro was simply in her dorm room polishing her weapons before simply sitting down on her bed and starting polishing her favorite combat knife with a whetstone. She was already in pajamas insisting on a black T-shirt and camouflage colored shorts, worn out but comfortable for bed Mukuro decided.

But what she's really concerned about is the harsh concept of how her sister sleepwalking will challenge her this time, though it's possible that it wouldn't be as….embarrassing like last night. Now that Makoto was at least somewhat aware that she has a crush on him, but since it technically came out of her sister's mouth Makoto's still having a difficult time believing it's real or not, plus she was asleep when she confessed only making the matter more confusing.

Nevertheless Mukuro kept her daily mission of keeping watch over her sister when she's asleep and more importantly keep her from doing real harm during her sleepwalking state.

At least now Mukuro has an ally in all this now and they've reluctantly agreed on keeeping this situation a secret from the others, and since the dorms are all soundproof she keeps her door slightly open by putting a wedge between the door so that it's barely open

1:49AM

Mukuro was getting tired so it's a good thing she's already in a comfortable loungewear insisting on a plain Black T-shirt that's been worn out for about a year and long Camouflage pants, something her sister would mock her for at all times but having accepted that it's comfortable for her, goes to bed in it and closes her eyes and starts to rest for as long as she can.

"_Good night, Junko, and Makoto"_ Mukuro says in her head before closing her eyes and slips into unconsciousness, but ready should her "watch" begins in a moment's notice.

**2 hours Later**

***Creak***

Thud. Thud. Thud

The sound of thuds enables the soldier to open one eye and quietly crawl out of her bed and inspect her door, wondering if it's time.

She stealthily heads over towards the door and peeks out in the halls, to see who's there.

?: …(yawns)...zzz...mealtime

And of course the only suspect seems to be none other than her own sister. Staggering slowly towards her door in her pajamas insisting of a white comfy lounge shirt, custom designed Monokuma short shorts, and loose long hair.

Well that and she's still coddling on to her Monokuma plushie like it was her pillow, and she wouldn't be wrong about that if that's the case, the drooling was also a So it's just another night of dealing with Junko's 'nightly walk' yet again taking away Mukuro's own sleep schedule but she's more than gotten used to that with the life of a SHSL Soldier and the older sister of the Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima .

Junko was making her way down the halls until Mukuro intervenes by blocking her path

"... Junko-chan, again?" Mukuro murmurs as she sees her little sister half asleep form again.

"...unyu?.. Sleepy Junko actually stops once she actually acknowledges that someone is blocking her path.

"...zzz...Mukuro-nee...good...morning…..

I reckon that's a "Yes". It's one in the morning, Junko." Mukuro corrected her sleepy twin.

...Unyu…. I just ….realize we're all out... of….milk….me and Monokuma are...zzz...heading to the….market now…. Tell Makoto-kun..that I'm…..going to buy him….his bananas for ….the waffles, okay? Sleepy Junko mutters

Okay, we'll be careful…. " Junko mutters after moving around Mukuro and continuing down the halls.

She watches as her sister continues her sleepwalking all the way to Makoto's dorm room before knocking on his door. He didn't answer at first but the luckster gave in and answered the seemingly early call.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he peered out of his door to see a rather surprising sight of Junko herself in a rather...' sleepyhead style being the understatement.

Uhh, hey Enoshima, what are you...doing 'up'..for? Makoto asked curiosity.

…..mmm...hey Makoto...kun~ I'm gonna buy us...some milk...and peanuts….for our waffles~(yawns loudly)

….Okay, Bye...see.. you….. later " says Sleepy Junko as she saunters past his room

Mukuro approaches Makoto not soon after her sister talked' with the Luckster

"Enoshima going around in her sleep again?" Makota asked with a guilty smile

"If what she says about peanuts on waffles didn't make things obvious hat's the basic summary yes? So I suggest you change clothes and catch up quickly.

Makoto you realize you don't need to help me with this, I've been dealing with Junko's restlessness far longer and I assure it's not a challenge for the easy minded. Depending on how we handle this your luck could make things more difficult or easier depending on the situation, I'd rather you go back to bed and I'll fetch my sister back...again.

While I'm happy to hear that, and while I would love to just get back to sleep, you know I can't just leave you to handle these sort of things yourself, I'm coming with you." says Makoto devotedly.

Mukuro breathes out a tired sigh but smiles lightly anyways knowing that this is just Makoto's usual nature.

"Alright get changed and catch up as quick as you can, Junko Chan is a notoriously fast in her sleep. And more active than most sleepwalkers.

I can only imagine" Makoto ponders before closing the door to change, as Mukuro internally recalled how oblivious he and his sister were to her Junko's half asleep status when she came all the way to her house and cooked for them.

Makoto came back out in his jeans and to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Junko (Asleep) was already nearing the school front entrance and pushed the door open with one hand and headed outside with Monokuma in tow. The night air was quiet and warm enough with the humble light of the moon.

".. zzz… need car…" she mumbles as she blearily looks around the campus grounds until she spots one of those carts security guards use to drive around.

"Car…she mumbled as 'Sleepy' Junko made her way towards one near the parking lot, enters the cart and placing her Monokuma in the passenger seat next to her, even pulling a seatbelt out for him.

Okay Kuma chan, let's go... to the market…." Sleepy Junko says and place her slippered foot on the gas pedal in reverse before moving out the main gates and towards the city.

….here we come...supermarket…"

_**Construction Site (Unfinished) 3:18 AM**_

Sleepy Junko stops the cart here for some reason and unbuckles Monokuma.

This site was about as much as you'd expect from an official construction site, the workers have disbanded for the day, the heavy equipment such as the forklift, roadblocks were posted around. And what else beside some old steel wired gate blocking the entrance with steel chains and a silver padlock to prevent trespassers from entering.

But far from an obstacle so predictable as this to keep Enoshima Junko out of anywhere she pleases, even when she's technically…..still fast asleep.

And here she was, Junko staggering towards the gates with a blank expression and drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Junko:...Zzz~...supermarket...taking shortcut...30% faster…" she mumbles as heads towards the gates

How does 'Sleepy' Junko enter the construction site? Did she...

A) Climbed over it with her Monokuma? No Boring

B) Walked around until she encounters a hole in the fence she crawls through and brings her Monokuma

C) She uses her Monokuma to destroy the gates. Correct!

Enoshima trudges along to the locked gate keeping her out and points her Monokuma at the lock when the red eye of her stuffed Monokuma starts blinking rapidly before…

….

….

**BOOM!**

blowing up loudly,destroying the gates,

Mukuro looked on, not really surprised that Junko would cause property damage even in her sleep, while Makoto just sighed deeply and almost felt actual regret in helping Mukuro wake Junko up to bring her back to their room, but nothing would deter him from vowing to help Ikusaba-san, even this wouldn't be enough.

(Continues in Part 2)

Author's notes: Yeah can't believe that it's taking me long to write these new chapters longer than I probably should, it's becoming a bit of a challenge to keep putting up new chapters, and editing them as best I can on my own. Winter's Cold Bliss is still going strong though, so don't fret about me quitting this, not by a long shot.


	18. Late Night Shopping Part 2

We return to seeing Junko saunter her way inside a construction zone after using her Monokuma to blow up the gate.

Mukuro looks upon the damage with her usual stoic expression while Naegi seems almost flabbergasted. sure he knew the basic facts about sleepwalkers, but seeing it in person was a whole another story. Especially since Junko has shown to be one of the most, no **_the most hectic sleepwalker he's ever seen._**

" Mukuro-chan says she's had this condition since she they were kids!? hpw

Anyways after the explosion Junko makes her way through the construction site entering from the now blown up gates, with Monokuma all over the ground in pieces. She saunters near a tall unused stack of silver steam beams and uses a ladder to climb over the stuff, until she gets to the top. Mukuro makes her way up as well, should her sister

Junko (Asleep): zzz…high levels, now let's (yawns) get...dowwwn~"

She makes her way down by simply walking down before she stops to lay down and return to deep sleep.

Mukuro: Junko-Chan? _has she really stopped to sleep on some old steel beams? No I shouldn't think like that. By now I know that my sister especially in her sleepwalking state always does something incomprehensible, this would be too...boring for 'Sleepy' Junko to pull_

Junko:...zzz….

Thought she stopped? Not in your life, Junko rolls the other way before literally rolling down the pile of steel beams. Fortunately a pile of soft cement bags cushioned her landing, sparing Junko from any real injuries, and more importantly didn't interrupt her sleeping state. It was quick but she made it to the ground floor, and somehow still asleep after that.

Junko : ...Zzz… ground floor...now to find…. the shortcut.

The sleepwalking fashionista mumbles before getting back on her feet again. Mukuro looks at her sleeping little sister as she stands up and looks around for a few seconds before making her way towards what seems like a trailer.

The lights were off so nobody's home, but So she saunters her way there in her black , knocking on the doors before giving up on that method.

Junko (Asleep): The boss key... to passing this dungeon… lies in this cell.

And on that note, Junko moves to the back door of the trailer (or rather she forces the door open with above average strength by forcefully turning the doorknob till it breaks) she enters/trespasses into the small and turns on the light.

and begins her 'search' by tearing the apart. Pushing things off a desk to the floor, opening drawers and not closing them.

Junko: Zzz...the main key is almost always in the locked chest. Just need...effort…

Sleepy Junko looks around until she feels the desk drawer handle before pulling it, only to find out it's locked right.

"...typical...trifle" she mutters before pulling out the drawer to discover it's locked. Looking with glazed eyes at the drawer, Junko moves around the to find a golden key hanging on a nail next to the door, she takes the key and opens the drawer to reveal a small gold key, or digital lock.

"Now with the true exit key….we'll clear this boring level~ and onto….. the next stage".

The SHSL Despair mumbles as she takes her leave of the trailer she ransacked and sleep walked her way to the other end of the construction zone after making her way around several obstacles such as climbing a small stack of wood with a ladder, somehow balancing herself on another steel beam stilted on one of the large tunnel pipes like nothing then continued making it towards the other end as it drop her there, like a seesaw.

Then Junko makes it towards the other end of the construction site, unlocking the gates with the gold key she acquired. Sleepy Junko unlocks the gate and they open.

Junko Enoshima( Asleep) : ..(yawns)... well that's it for this...level, nothing stands in...my way…

She says

She's getting back to the , guess she's already made the route through obviously, Makoto get in the with her quickly now.

You mean, we're gonna wake her up now? when she's already going to drive again?" Makoto frantically answered

Before she starts her cart again Naegi quick as he could get in the passenger seat beside her and nervously looks at her. It's frightening seeing a sleepwalker behind the wheels of a vehicle, even more so when that certain person is the Ultimate Fashionista/, who's already a being of complete chaos when she's awake, but in her sleep? is possibly she's all the more terrifying.

"Uh, Enoshima-San, uh, you _really_ should wake up, now please? Makoto tried simple techniques like waving his hand in her face, or snapping his fingers in front of her face a few times but as Mukuro said, her sister was not only a severe sleepwalker.

Junko doesn't respond or showed any signs of waking up from Makoto's efforts of course, and continued revving the until it starts and she starts driving fast with Makoto having to hang on for dear life as he buckles in his seatbelt on the front seat, while Mukuro had to sit in the backseat as they endure Sleepy Junko's driving.

* * *

Next Destination: Rocketpunch Market

So far Junko has actually shown herself to be a pretty confident driver despite the fact she's still ….more than half asleep.

Mostly thanks to her supernatural analytical abilities, which in some way contribute to her sleeping disorder being so serious, since her brain is always taking information to even the slightest detail, to the point where at times even Junko is overwhelmed by her talent. Leading where she can't really turn it off even in her dreams, more like especially in her dreams on the occasion she actually sleeps at night. Which leads to situational night walking for Junko.

Junko herself wouldn't say it's something too terrible if it's helping solve her boredom but she's uncaring about how it's affecting other students' lives, especially her own sister's.

Later on, after about 14 minutes of Junko's sleep driving (still baffles Makoto on how someone can accomplish a feat while under such a deep sleep but he wasn't gonna think about it for long, especially when it involved Junko to begin with) the SHSL fashion girl parks the at the lot, allowing both Naegi and Mukuro to at the biggest surprise she pulled for this night.

Rocket punch Market. The only that's truly open 24/7, and right now it's the only that's close to their home, close enough anyways. Junko made it to the parking lot and stopped the around the middle section of the near empty lot and placed it on . Mukuro from experience wasn't surprised about all this.

What would she be dreaming about the for?

'_She's probably going to buy some food cause she's hungry? Or maybe it's just another obstacle to her maybe, it's whatever in Junko's sleep induced mind to perceive._

Makoto tried asking Junko about this, if Junko really was like a different person in her sleep, or at least her usual walls of mockery and sadism were weakened, there's a chance he might get some straight answers from her for once.

"Uh, Enoshima-San? What do you gonna need at Rocket Punch this late?" Makoto whispered to her ears, waiting for a response, any type.

Mmm….fun surprise...just wait" and with that confusing reply she gets out of the and saunters her way into the , after procuring a cart basket the fashionista began browsing around. If by browsing you mean looking at certain items with already glazed, tired eyes before bumping her head into said item like any highly tired person would.

If by browsing' you mean looking at certain items with already glazed, tired eyes before bumping her head into said item like any tired person would then placed it in her basket.

The first thing she browsed was a regular size box of pancake and waffle Mix, (only $4.99). Junko nods before taking one of the boxes and placing it in her basket. Junko stands in thought for a few moments before making her way

Junko: zzz... great…" then she continues with her dream as Naegi follows her around the , trying to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or others (mostly) weirdly he's finding Junko actually kinda funny in her deepest sleep state.

Enoshima moves all over the near empty from one section to another rocuring whatever products she gets her hands on, with Naegi attempting to keep tabs on her, while he watches her procure a box of strawberries, Aunt Jemima Syrup, Yellow kitchen , There were about 4 or 5 other late night shoppers in the , finding their own means to buy stuff. Nobody paid any attention to the blonde woman roaming around the wearing obvious and black nor the average looking brown haired boy following alongside her, none of them even realize she's sleepwalking. I guess so long as she wasn't giving them problems they left her be and Naegi and Mukuro would rather keep it that way.

Mukuro was waiting near the cashier, simply awaiting Naegi and her sister from looking around the , moe like babysitting the Ultimate Despair (who incredibly was still sleeping) in her state until her"tasks"were finished. She didn't have to wait long when she caught sight of her sister with a basket heading towards the and Makoto walking besides her when they

"Looks like you brought quite a lot, Sis, at least you have the money to pay for it, right? Not saying she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't bring any money before she sleep walked all the way here, but as usual Junko should never be underestimated, even in her sleep as she pulled out a golden credit card from her pajama and gave it to the cashier without fault

(The cashier doesn't seem to care that he's watching a sleepwalker, He's either purely ignorant or he doesn't care as long as any customer pays them money for what they plan to buy, awake or otherwise, what an odd policy and somewhat scummy). - Mukuro's thoughts

But Junko was given her gold credit card back and the cashier simply gave her back her groceries in paper bags as simple as that.

Thanks for shopping at Rocketpunch, have a good morning now" he says nonchalantly as the trio take their leave, rather Junko saunters her way towards the exit with most of the groceries, while Makoto and Mukuro follow in tow.

"Whatever ….zzz" Junko murmurs before heading out the with grocery bags in her hands.

* * *

Rocketpunch Market -Outside - Parking Lot

Time: 4:07 AM

After leaving the Junko sleepily makes her way back to the , unlocks the doors and places her groceries in the back seats before getting into the driver's seat and as she starts the her two favorite people sit in the back with her groceries safely moved to the side.

Procured the …. groceries, complete, now we're .. zzz… going…. back home." Junko mumbled.

Now the starts and she backs up in reverse before turning the right and successfully pulled out the parking lot and the and Lucky student endured more of Junko's sleep driving all the way through.

Makoto's not as scared of the idea as before since he's personally witnessed the sleepwalking blonde's driving now and surprisingly she drives like a natural born driver or even an expert as she steered the all the way back home.

To be Continued….?

**Notes **

Well, poor Makoto signed himself for this nighttime hell when he asked to help Mukuro with dealing with Junko's somnambulism. Anyways promise to finish this episode/chapter fully soon,

Read and Review for your liking!


	19. Nine-lie (Cry Version)

Chapter 20: Ninelie (Cry Version) Aka Another day in Makoto's new Life dating the Girl who Ended the Planet.

* * *

_**This next chapter will try to take inspiration from Erethia's 'Infinity Route' so this "filler episode takes place in that AU. After Nanami's attempted dimension merging Junko/Naegi living together in a mansion after the Tragedy induced Hurricane storm... and about a month after Naegi gives his answer to Junko, the former SHSL Despair about pursuing a relationship with her.**_

* * *

Some would say living with your girlfriend or boyfriend will always have their ups and downs, perhaps they have anger issues that stem deep. Perhaps the fact that she's probably high spirited or not great with saving money. No matter what faults your relationship has, If there's genuine love placed into the relationship and real effort then living together will become an easy endeavor and in time will only strengthen your love for that man/woman.

For Makoto Naegi, the former Ultimate Hope and now General Secretary of the Alliance, this was a situation that would be...complicated considering his partner is the person responsible for all the Insanity inflicted in his life directly or indirectly,and the very being behind just about literally everyone's misery and the destruction of the Prime universe Hope's Peak Academy Hope's peak Academy and the Original Earth.

**Naegi and Junko's Mansion - Bedroom: 2:49 AM**

* * *

Junko starts stirring in her sleep, moving around in the bed left and right as if trying to get comfortable before slowly opening her eyes halfway before suddenly sitting up, getting out the bed. Makoto didn't stir much at the time

Can you believe she opened the window and jumps out of them in her sleep? she must've fallen three stories high and still remained asleep through the whole thing, snoozing like a baby? well she would've felt the pain of hard ground if it wasn't for the awning so conveniently placed at their backyard door and below their bedroom as Junko was falling.

Either by her near supernatural analysis predicting this or Makoto's luck she safely bounced off the awning like a makeshift trampoline and repeated with an open table umbrella she bounces off before rolling onto a long chair, only startled awake after her soft landing onto the outdoor patio furniture although it wasn't long before thinking to herself that she's having a dream before falling back asleep on their patio furniture until morning.

* * *

**8:17 AM: Makoto and Junko's Mansion - Rooftop**

***yawns*** as the Former SHSL Fashion Girl partly open her eyes, rubbing them until she sees her "boyfriend's" or husband(?) weary face.

And here stood Makoto with a usual face of weariness she was already used to seeing on him, she doesn't really care most of the times but deep down, for once she would want Makoto to gain some understanding of her analytical abilities and why she do the things she does, to be fair to the egg-boy he is getting there but that frowning face of wear

"Good morning, _Daaaarrrrling_, and I assume you've rested soundly as well?" Junko says nonchalantly as if waking up on the rooftop of their own mansion was a regular part of her day.

You know your sleepwalking is just gonna take you further and further away from the house, I doubt I'll be able to keep finding you like this, even if you

Oh my sweet Makoto but where will my wildest dreams take me in the night my beloved? Perhaps I will stay around our homey mansion or find me snoozing on the couch like a lazy ol couch potato, or the other side of the city?

"With you It wouldn't be surprising if I found you sleeping on the skyscrapers or even in some ruined building in the Tragedy zone "

Or we might just find me butt naked on top of your ex emotionally cold Girlfriend Kyoko. Upupupu that would be a morning start wouldn't you agree? And before you give your lame, typical white knight "No way you

Makoto doesn't like the fact that the thought that's making him blush more than he should being influenced by his own darker thoughts and his girlfriend's (wife? still can't tell what she sees him as anymore) sadistic yet seducing charms.

"I'm pretty sure Kirigiri would actually kill you if that happens, you know she's probably the only one of three people on Earth who'll genuinely tolerate you."

"_Oooohhh_ _Yes_, that Iron will of hers certainly holds up even now, I can give her that much appeal as the only other human being to match my despairing brainpower. She took out a pair of glasses from thin air and a clipboard before addressing."

But sadly my sleepwalking is just one of the few things even someone of my intelligence can't fully figure out. All that's really known about is simply it happens during my REM sleep or simply during the deepest sleep from said person, or in this case mademoiselle being me for this matter.

So it's just been a long rec curing problem since you used to be homeless? and I assume it's just as much ingrained in you as you were about Despair?

Nah, My love for Despair was found when my super long after the whole Somnambulism thing, as far as I care It's just a constant little entertaining side effect of being too godly smart for this insane species we call Humanity.

A weary sigh escapes from Makoto's mouth for the 4th time today, but it wasn't out of irritation (not much of it than before) but more out of accepting what Junko just convinces herself so highly on topics like this.

* * *

**A Note **

**It's no surprise that this chapter is Inspired by Erethia's Infinity Route taking place after the Side: Trust arc and currently in Side: Recovery. This in no obvious way has any connection to the main story, just borrowing it's elements to make some harmless Sleepy Junko fun. Thanks for reading! Promise to have the next chapter out sooner than later. **

**Sorry It's on the short side for now. Come back in a few days and it'll expand. Thanks for reading what I got right now, your all the best!**


	20. Halloween Dreams

Winter's Cold Bliss: Dreams on Halloween 🎃

**Prologue**

**_Despair Sisters Penthouse - 10:48AM_**

**_November 1, 20XX_**

**_Junko and Mukuro's Bedroom._**

The day looks rather cloudy with some bigger clouds looking to block the sun but otherwise moments of sunlight will break through today. That sunlight makes way through the blinds of windows and near Enoshima's closed eyes.

"Zzz...mmph?" and only now she's starting to truly wake up.

It would be that while Ikusaba has already long awoken and left the bedroom, her younger twin seems to be in dreamland until now.

Upupu~ well, another day goes on and I continue to live in this dreadfully boring world.

When she starts dragging herself to the bathroom, only as she was about to do such doing that, she stops to look at herself when she actually looks at her reflection in the glass doors leading to the

Yes, Junko-chan? Mukuro asked nonchalantly, knowing that Junko would act this way

Okay dearest sister of mine ,Guess I have several obvious but important questions I decree you answer.

Of course, shoot."

"One: Why was I, your Goddess and beautiful little sister sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a blanket over me?. Question two why is this lame ass Halloween crown on me?"

Junko holds out a rather decorated crown with bats and a classic Jack-o-Lantern that inscribes "Queen of Scares" on it, admittedly it's an accurate saying describing her character and all but still doesn't explain how and where she actually got this new crown from, when she already has one of her own for her "Royal" personality.

There's also the matter that Junko was sleeping with an XL size bag full with about half a year's worth of Halloween candy stashed in there. So unless she either stole a supermarket's worth of candy or won it all somehow, there were only more questions on top of more confusing questions

Pretty sure you could figure it out yourself easily in a matter of seconds with your brainpower but since you requested an explanation, I'll indulge you sister. " Mukuro says as she complies Junko with the story of her recent somnambulism.

Flashback 10/30/20XX 

11:28PM

When Buyakya decided to throw a huge Halloween party, there were over hundreds of guests in all sorts of Halloween costumes from silly to actually scary. However one party guest would out scare them all...And she wasn't even awake the entire time!

When a Sleepwalking Junko enters/crashes Togami's Halloween party and starts as the main attraction through the night, enhancing the party and Mukuro's embarrassment.

October 31st, the day of Scares and Night terrors, Trick or treaters scour through the town at night, hunting door to door to gather that they'll eat one moment when they get home and start going to their local dentist rotting their teeth the next.

And on occasion Halloween parties are thrown. And if you're a student of Hope's peak, than the biggest party would clearly be around the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy's secondary mansion, and while he obviously isn't a genuine huge Halloween fan, would better to flaunt his wealth and talents than on what should the "Scariest" time of the year with the 'Ultimate' Halloween party. Mansions decorated with an expert level taste by Halloween stylists, making the large place look and feel like a genuine Haunted Mansion outside and inside.

All the classes were invited of course from his classmates of the 78th class to his seniors of the 77th and freshmen class of the 79th. It was primarily to have a costume on play of course, with exceptions of course being himself, probably Kyoko and almost Mukuro. Some people like Asahina, Mahiru, or Kaede went with the more fun type of costumes like a Pirate (Ashahina), Mahiru goes with the "war photographer" design, and Kaede simply hsa a pianist Pixie' costume on.

But anyways let's move on to where our sleepyhead protagonist could be.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

One of the bouncers opens the door to reveal who they are. The face was familiar

"This is a private party Mamm you're gonna have to show some invitation" the bouncer says.

The woman shows him a certified invitation and he allowed her entrance, as she sluggishly walks inside, the decorations and music more noticeable. The first thing the new party guest does is walk (saunters) on over to where some of the guests were talking.

"So anyways, as I asking Shuichi-kun what he thinks of my costume, he was blushing madly, god it

Aww, that's so- Oh? Enoshima-San, you've finally made it? Mahiru asked the SHSL Fashion Girl.

Hey bitches...how's it hanging? Says Junko as abruptly as possible for someone still under a half asleep daze.

Well, considering that I'm in what's probably the richest mansion I've ever been in and according to Togami-kun this is more of a temporary rent mansion and not his actual mansion just makes me more ecstatic on what his Real home is like. So put plainly simple I'm having fun! Hehehe Kaede says.

Well, while I'm not fond of saying this about him, Togami-kun certainly knows how to impress people when it comes to presentations Mahiru begrudgingly complimented Togami's skills at party planning.

While the girls were talking, Junko seems to be looking at a door being blocked by another security guard and it grew her curiosity even in her sleepwalking state, as she attempts to make her way over Kozumi spots the blonde moving away.

Enoshima-san, where are you going? Mahiru asked

...towards the restroom…"

Eh? But the bathroom's the other- huh/ where's she gone? Mahiru ponders along with Kaede as they wonder how could it even be possible to lose sight of someone like Enoshima, costumed or not.

Then things started getting interesting when Sleepy Junko somehow makes her way past the security guards and into the backstage, or the behind the scenes of Togami's Halloween party and that's when the insanity starts. Junko (Asleep) was immediately asked by a stagehand if she was another dancer for the stage, which Junko only responds with

"Unyu…?"

"I implore you miss, our sixth dancer for the Halloween dance has mysteriously end up missing and since you're the best one available at the moment we would certainly value your assistance. We'll definitely make it worth your while in the end.

..zzz...candy…. and money...Makoto...Okay."

Glad you understand Miss Enoshima-San, now kindly go change in our dressing room and I'll let you know when you're heading onstage.

Onstage...money" and with that tired response Junko wanders her way to the next room she perceives as her own dressing room. After entering, she subconsciously started to undress herself.

"...room…" she says before changing into a black and orange styled Halloween stylized dress. With glazed, tired eyes she looks at herself in the mirror, nods in approval before staggering out the room, despite still being barefoot but her new outfit seems so flashy not many people would notice (probably).

"Zzz…ready" she mutters when she's out of the room, but the stage crewman did notice the blonde was still barefoot.

Ahh, you look marvelous, dear" says the crewman before he decides to escort Junko to the main stage. "I'd say you're ready, simply join the others, the show should start in 6 minutes, Mr. Byakuya will be expecting to begin sharp. Normally I'd question why you're not wearing shoes, or even socks for that matter but with the show quickly underway, I'd say forget and just get ready. Perhaps if you're dancing is more eye grabbing then perhaps no one will notice, right?

"Yeah, okay..the stage is always (yawns) mine to dominate …meager Peasant." Sleepy Junko mutters

"Alright then, head right underway and dominate the stage Miss!" as Junko makes her own way towards the stage behind the curtains.

* * *

End Notes: Hello Again, fellow readers, yeah I probably am either splitting this into 2 chapters or finish the other half of this story on this chapter in a day or two. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter yet!


End file.
